Wonderfully Asymmetrical
by LKfanfics
Summary: Death the Kid has been experiencing strange dreams about Maka Albarn that he had never dreamt of before that soon develops into feelings he never had before. A feeling that not even the beauty of symmetry can compare to. How long can he keep it inside?
1. Tonight

**Wonderfully Asymmetrical**

**A/N: This is a Kid x Maka x Soul fanfiction and my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I want to start off by saying I absolutely love both couples and will write different fanfics about each couple. **

**Also, all the chapters in this story will be based off of TVXQ/DBSK song titles. XD (even though they're not my favorite their music is really good!)**

Chapter 1: Tonight

_"This isn't right," _Kid thought nervously, running his fingers through his suave jet black hair. He took the cuff of his nice, neatly ironed dress shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He sat up from the sofa, where he had fallen asleep. _"This is the third time I've dreamt of her... But why?"_

He felt the sweat from his back matted to his shirt. "Disgusting," he called aloud. Unbuttoning and slipping off his shirt he made his way to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

It was quiet with the Thompson Sisters out of town, they needed a vacation and so did Kid. But, the quiet quickly changed from pleasant to lonely.

Kid slipped into one of the kitchen chairs and breathed a deep sigh. Contemplating about the dreams he had of a friend he never dreamt of before, never even felt or thought about before.

"Maka Albarn..." He sighed.

---

"Okay... Just a couple more steps," Soul said, cautiously leading Maka through their apartment with his hands cuffed over her eyes.

"Soul... What is all this, what are you doing?" Maka asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, I told you to quit asking..." Soul chuckled. "Ah, we're here!"

"That's great, now will you remove your hands from my eyes?"

Soul did as told, and watched Maka's reaction when she saw a small white and tan beagle puppy wagging its tail excitedly.

"Soul! You got us a dog?!" Maka cried cheerfully, "You said you would never get a dog in a million years!"

"Yeah... But that was before Blair, and quiet frankly, I think it would be nice to have a pet that didn't try to seduce me..." Soul replied. "Happy one moth anniver-ah!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Soul!" Maka exclaimed tackling him to the ground.

Both of their faces flushed bright red as they lied on the ground with Maka on top of Soul. Without much of a hesitation, Maka bent and kissed Soul passionately.

"It'll take some getting use to for you to kiss me like that," Soul said, trying to maintain his cool image. "But you know, we're gonna have to tell everyone that we're dating sometime."

"Yeah, but why does that sometime have to be so soon?"

"Maka, it's been a month now."

Maka removed herself off of Soul and picked up the puppy as she stroked him lightly. "But if we tell, do we have to tell Black Star?"

Soul sat up. "Of course we'll have to tell him, he's my best friend."

"But he's a loud mouth, and if we tell him it'll get around Shibusen and my stupid dad will know."

"I can handle Black Star, I can handle your dad, we don't have to tell anyone right away... but soon, alright?"

"Alright."

---

"What is it, Kid? Patty and I were just going out to get some dinner," Liz spoke over the phone.

"Are you two having a good time in Vegas? Not gambling too much I hope."

"Relax Kid, we haven't gotten to your credit card yet."

Cold sweat broke from Kid's forehead. "Y-yet...?"

"Kid relax! It was a joke! When it comes to Brooklyn's Demons we never lose in gambling."

"Oh right, and that explains why you finally resorted to mugging when I met you."

"So...we hit a bad streak one day, Patty doesn't know when to quit, but don't worry I'll keep an eye on her."

"Yeah! Take that! Give me your money bastard!" Patty shouts in the background.

"Hm... by the sounds of it you guys_ aren't_ going to be grabbing dinner anytime soon."

"Um, anyway, you sound bothered, is everything alright Kid?"

"Um... well... I kind of need to talk to somebody. Somebody reasonable, somebody smart and mature..."

"And you called me? Why don't you call Maka are someone."

"NO! No... I mean... y-you don't have to be so modest, Liz..."

"Kid, you're acting weird... and more than usual..."

"It's just... I-I need to talk to someone, and I don't know who else but you."

---

"So what are you going to name the little guy?" Soul asked as hesitantly pat the puppy's head, dogs were not his thing and he was still getting use to him.

"Hmm... How about Kai?"

Soul blinked then smiled slightly. "Kai's cool."

Maka stroked the little pup as he fell asleep in her arms. She leaned against Soul's shoulder and shut her eyes. "I'm dating my best friend... it's strange."

"Tell me about it," Soul replied nervously.

"It's nice, keeping it our little secret... don't you think?"

"Yeah... but it would be nice holding hands while strolling down the city streets, going on _real _dates where I can take you out to dinner. I want to show everyone that I've got the prettiest girl in Death City."

"Awh, Soul..."

His face flushed red. "D-Don't get use to it..."

Maka chuckled. "Alright, we'll make an announcement at Shibusen's Prom next month."

Soul blinked. "Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah. In front of everyone, and I want to be the one to handle my dad."

---

"So let me get this straight, you've been having these dreams about Maka?" Liz queried through the phone.

"Y-yeah... I don't understand... It started around two months ago. It was nothing at first, in the dream I was walking down the street and our shoulders bumped when we passed... I looked back and had a strange feeling..."

"What kind of feeling?"

"The feeling of when your stomach is in knots... but I never felt anything like that with her. The second dream, I had about a month ago. This was about the time when Soul was injured by Crona when they went to Italy. She was upset and crying and I was comforting her by rubbing her back and wiping her tears..."

"Then what happened?"

"Then she embraced me...Thanking me for being there and being such a good friend."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing... but this time... I had the same dream. It was exactly as before except after the embrace, she stared into my eyes for a period of about five seconds. And then... she kissed me, and I kissed back. Before I knew it we were making out... and it felt right, it felt so right. When I woke up... the feeling totally took a 180 turn."

"I'm no phycologist, but I think these reoccurring dreams might mean something. Are you sure you have no feelings for Maka?"

"What! Of course not, Liz, that's preposterous."

"Whatever you say, Kid, I'm not hear to judge. Even if those dreams were about Black Star."

"Please don't give me that idea!" Kid shuddered.

"Maybe it'll make you feel better if you tell Maka about this."

Kid clutched the phone. "M-maybe..."


	2. Lately

Chapter 2: Lately

Kid made his way through the silent Shibusen halls, class has been well into session. Admiring the symmetry as the heels of his shoes clicks on the tile floors with each step. The clicks come to an abrupt stop as he begins to hear faint cries coming behind a door. Kid twists the knob and opens the door to a nearby closet where the cries are heard. As he opens the door light floods the darkness, the silhouette of a curled up body is revealed to be a young girl he recognizes.

"...Maka?" Kid softly calls.

Maka Albarn, with her face buried in her knees that are curled up close to her body and soft sobs heard from her muffled face.

Kid hopped to his knees. "Maka? Maka what's wrong?"

"Soul..." her voice cracked in between sobs.

"Soul...?"

"He's hurt."

"He's hurt?! Where is he?"

"In the infirmary...he...he was cut badly on our mission in Italy," she spoke in choppy sentences.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Kid scooted into the closet next to Maka as he gently placed a hand on her back. "I'm sure he's fine, Dr. Stein's the best doctor here. Soul will be fine..."

"K-Kid!" Maka cried burying her face into his chest. "I-I'm so worried that I've lost him. It was my fault! I stood there like a fool, and he saved me. I didn't stop it... I've could have stopped it!"

Kid's face flushed as he put his hands on Maka's back. "I-I'm sure it wasn't your fault..."

"But it was! If he dies... I...I...I'll never forgive myself!"

"D-Don't think like that Maka, don't say such things. Have confidence in Dr. Stein, in Soul... He'll pull through..."

Maka sniffed and looked up at Kid helplessly, Kid took his curled index finger and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you Kid... you're a wonderful friend. I don't know what I'd have done without you..." Maka sniffed again.

Her green eyes locked on his golden ones, in the long pause of the lovely silence, Maka reached and kissed Kid passionately. In complete shock, Kid couldn't help but to kiss back.

Maka pushed Kid into the closet wall, closing the closet door as they begin to make out. He couldn't control himself, Kid began to slip off Maka's sweater vest as Maka began to unbutton and remove his jacket.

"Kid..." Maka moaned.

"Yes?" Kid breathed.

"I love...."

Kid shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. _"Not again..."_

---

"You had the dream again last night?" Liz asked over the phone.

"Yes, and it's only been a week since the last one. The dreams are not only reoccurring, but every time I have it the story prolongs. Like this time we started removing each other's clothing and she was about to tell me she loves me. I-I'm afraid the next time we're going to have sexual intercourse..."

"Kid! Slow down!" Liz yelled, "just take a deep breath and dude, get a grip! Just tell Maka about these dreams... maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I-I can't tell her! She'll take it the wrong way... I hardly talk to her, it would just be weird!"

Liz sighed. "Well, I'm all out of ideas then. But I have to go anyway, it seems Patty ran off with your credit card."

"What?!"

"At least try to have some fun on your time alone, would ya?!"

"W-Wait! If she's going to gamble my money let it at least be a symmetrical amount!!" A click at the other end of the line is heard as she hung up the phone. "Liz!!!"

_ "Liz was right... get a grip, Kid," _ he thought as he scratched his head compulsively. _"Maybe some fresh air will do you good."_

---

"Soul..." Maka called softly, "Soul Eater Evans~."

Soul strained his eyes open to find Maka at his bedside. He smiled sweetly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," She kissed his cheek, "you want to go walk the puppy today?"

"Sure."

"And while we're out, maybe we can go look for some formal wear for the prom coming."

"Ahh Maka..." Soul sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, "we still have three weeks until the prom, there's plenty of time for that."

"Blair's hooomeee~!!!" A call from the living room.

"Oh great..." Maka and Soul wearied.

A tall purple haired woman with cat ears and tail barely wearing any clothing busted through the front door. "Cancun was just a blast!"

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Why did you come back then?" Soul questioned, Maka nudged her elbow into his stomach.

"Absolutely! First I went to the beach and- huh?" Blair looked down at the puppy wagging his tail and pawing at her feet.

"A dog? Why did you guys get a dog?"

"Uhm... well... Blair..." Maka stuttered. _"We've got to tell our own roommate sometime," _Maka thought, _"I'm just surprised after this long she's not suspicious." _

"His name's Kai," Soul joined in.

Blair embraced the two in a hug. "Did you two really miss having a pet so much that you went and got a dog? That's so sweet that you two missed me so much!"

Blair switched to her cat form. "Not to worry though, Blair's back~!"

"That's wonderful, Blair, Soul and I are going to go walk Kai now. Enjoy the apartment to yourself," Maka said putting a leash on the puppy's collar.

"No parties this time, we won't be gone that long," Soul added.

---

"Thank you again for visiting, Death Bucks, Master Kid!" The cashier called, "you really didn't have to pay for that you know."

"Please it's fine, I'm obligated to pay," Kid responded.

"Oh, well please come again, sir!"

"Duly noted, take care!" Kid stepped out of the coffee shop when he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Look Soul, I think Kai likes getting the fresh air!" Maka chuckled.

"Yeah, you know... this is kind of nice. We should do this more often," Soul asserted, reaching for Maka's hand but she rejectingly swept it away.

"Soul, not until after the announcement!" Maka insisted.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Soul accepted.

_"Man... friend or girlfriend she sure hasn't changed her bossy ways," _Soul thought.

"Hey Soul, is that...?"

"Oh no..." Kid whispered to himself, "that voice sounds an awful lot like..."

"Kid!"

"...Maka..."

"Hey Kid!" Maka giggled walking up to the nervous boy.

"What's up, Kid?" Soul added.

"Oh, h-hey guys," Kid stammered, "what brings you guys here?"

"We were just out walking our new puppy," Maka replied.

"Puppy, huh..."

"Yeah," Maka giggled holding the white and tan pup. "Isn't he cute?"

Kid looked at the puppy for a few seconds before his gaze locked into the same green eyes he locked with in his dream. Big, round green eyes with blonde hair down as it blew lightly in the wind and adorable smile to match. It was perfection.

"S-so... cute..." Kid replied.

"Maka, we better get going," Soul announced.

"Oh! Right, that store closes soon," Maka put the puppy back down, "it was nice running into you, Kid!"

Kid staggered towards the nearest bench throwing away his coffee he had only taken two sips of in the trash can next to it.

_"What was that you were feeling?" _ Kid thought, _"I have never felt it before."_

He flopped on his back. "Whatever it was... I don't know if I like it."


	3. Nobody Knows

Chapter 3: Nobody Knows

_ "This... isn't right. I never had a feeling like this with anyone before, there's got to be something wrong... Something triggered by those dreams." _Kid thought cuffing his hands over his eyes.

"Hm? Kid, is something wrong?" Shinigami asked when noticing his son's discomfort.

"It's nothing, Dad, I'm just having some anxiety," Kid replied.

"Ooh~ I think I know what."

Kid looked at his father with surprise. "You do?"

"Yah. April 1st is coming up, you're worried Patty and Liz will move everything off two centimeters like they did last year."

Kid sighed. "No, but thanks for reminding me that's coming up."

"Then what is it?"

Kid stood from his throne. "It's nothing Dad... Now if you excuse me I have classes to go to..."

Shinigami put his giant glove hand in front of Kid's path. "Why don't you talk to your father about anything anymore?"

Kid sighed. "Well if you _must _know, it's just about... these weird feelings I've been having lately."

"Weird feelings huh~? Explain more, son."

"I... don't know how to explain it but," Kid clutched his stomach. "I saw a certain person the other day, that triggered these feelings. But I saw them a lot before that day and never had these feelings for them before, but suddenly... I saw her and realized how gorgeous she was... And now, she's not even here and I can't shut them off. For three days, I've been feeling this way."

"Oh~, before these feelings were there uneasy dreams reoccurring?"

"Yes!" Kid exclaimed, "d-do you know what this is, do you know how to cure it?"

Shinigami chuckled. "Kid! You're growing up!"

Kid blinked. "What?"

"Kid~ you're experiencing lust that will eventually turn to love~ As a Shinigami it's completely natural to have no feelings like this up until around a certain age, which is a bit older than when regular humans develop these feelings. This is probably why everyone thinks you're a prude."

"You mean... this is normal?"

"Actually, that's probably not the reason why everyone thinks you're a prude..."

"Dad!"

"Oh! Yah, very normal. Actually, for a Shinigami your feelings developed quite young. It must be living with those two girls."

"Dad, I'm sixteen. That's considered _young_?"

"Yah, I was eighteen before my feelings began to develop. But Kid, let me remind you, it will only get better."

Kid smiled slightly. "Thanks, Dad."

---

"How about this one, Maka?" Soul asked wearing a suit as he slipped out of the dressing room.

"Hmm..." Maka pondered, "it just doesn't seem to fit you right."

"What? I think it fits me fine!"

"Yeah _fine_, but there's got to be something better than 'fine' here."

Soul sighed.

"Don't you want to look 'cool' for the prom?"

"I did, but after three days of shopping I wouldn't mind going in a chicken suit."

"Oh, Soul," Maka chuckled as she was picking out a prom dress.

"Come on Tsubaki, why do we have to go do this today?"

"Because if we don't now we never will, and it's not my fault you ruined all your suits."

Maka smiled. "Hey Black Star, Tsubaki, you're shopping for the prom too?" She turned to Tsubaki, "we can try on prom dresses together."

"Sure!" Tsubaki rejoiced.

"Unbelievable," Black Star pouted.

"Yeah, and to think they actually do this for fun," Soul added.

"You know somethin', you and Maka have been doing a lot of things together lately."

"What are you talking about? We always do things together we're friends, we live together."

"Yeah, but I saw you guys walking your mutt the other day and you guys seemed to be walking pretty close... If I didn't know any better it'd seem like you two were dating or something."

"Wha-what??" Soul stuttered, "d-dating? Haha, that's stupid, Black Star, where would get an idea like that?"

"I was only saying," Black Star shrugged. "Are you alright, Soul? You're lookin' pale, do you feel okay?"

"Wh-what? I feel fine. Cool. I'm cool..."

"If you say so."

Later that day, Soul and Maka returned to the apartment with their wardrobe for the prom. Soul let out a sigh of relief and crashed on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "My feet are aching," he complained, "I can't believe we had to check seven different stores to find your prom dress."

"Yeah, but it's beautiful and it was sold at such a good price! It was practically a steal!"

"Well, I suppose it's worth it since that dress came out of _my _wallet, and plus, you do look stunning in that dress."

Maka lied on the sofa next to Soul with her head on his chest. "I'm just a bit worried though..."

"Everything will work out fine, I promise."

Maka shut her eyes. "Everything always is fine when I'm with you... I love you, Soul."

A long pause of silence was heard through the apartment, nothing like that had ever escaped Maka's mouth before. "...Yeah, me too..."

---

For two hours, Kid lied on the sofa trying to sort out his racing thoughts and strange feelings. _"Being a Shinigami isn't what it's all cracked up to be..." _Kid thought, clutching his head. _"What am I to do...?" _Kid closed his eyes, letting the overwhelming silence sooth his busy thoughts. Maybe an answer could be summed, maybe he could be guided. He clutched his stomach that were in knots again, knots that tightened when her face flashed in his mind. Was it true what his father told him? Would he one day be able to enjoy these feelings? Enjoyable or not, Kid could not imagine himself without these feelings at this very moment. He wanted them to go, and he didn't want them to go. He desired, but he repulsed. He was confused, but it was unperplexed.

These feelings made no sense, were these feelings lust? Compassion? ...Love?

_"A beauty to which symmetry is not compared...?" _He thought, smiling slightly.

The smile went away as he began to think about how he would reveal such feelings to Maka, if he should. If he did, it could affect their relationship forever, good or bad. If he didn't, it wouldn't change a thing. Which could also be good or bad.

This complex situation was harder to deal with than his whole house being off center. These feelings came fast, but he was sure. _"A crush?" _Kid thought, _"maybe more?" _Maybe he still wasn't positive.

He shot up fast, concluding to a solution. "The prom!" He said aloud, "I'll admit my feelings at the prom."

---

Maka sighed anxiously, staring out the window. She jumped slightly as Soul came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"S-Soul!" Maka exclaimed, "you scared me..."

"Heheh sorry," Soul chuckled, "you seem distressed."

"Maybe I'm a little on edge..."

"Are you worried about our announcement at the prom?"

"J-just a little."

"It'll be for the best, you know. My brother will be there too."

"You invited Wes?!"

"Haha. No, he's going to play his violin in the live band. Your ear will soon have a taste of a real musical genius."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know you're not alone, you're afraid of what your father will say and now I'll have someone from my family that I'm afraid will disapprove."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't care less what my father thinks!"

Soul smiled slightly. "I know that's a lie." He kissed her cheek. "Just lighten up."

Soul started to walk off when Maka pulled him back and kissed him passionately. She gazed in his ruby colored eyes and said, "why don't you ever really kiss me?"

"It's just still kind of strange..."

"You're the one who confessed their feelings first," Maka said before locking her lips with his again.

"I'll never regret it."


	4. Break Up the Shell

**A/N: Alright, it's the chapter many of you I think have been waiting for: Shibusen's Prom. The reason I'm writing this is I want to point out that I won't be using any Japanese honorifics since Soul Eater's setting does take place in Nevada, USA. Even though I still use Shinigami's name as Shinigami and not Death because it sounds better to me. So in this fanfic people formally refer to him as 'Lord Shinigami' instead of 'Lord Death' and for Kid it's 'Master Kid' or 'Master Death the Kid' (since he's still a kid). And also, here all the characters are sixteen (with the exceptions of Black Star which I'll make fifteen, Patty fourteen, and Liz seventeen). I don't know why I didn't mention all this before, I prefer all there ages to be like that. (Since Soul drives a motorcycle it only makes sense, but nothing really makes sense in anime). And this is mostly based on the manga rather than the anime. Again, I based all my chapter titles with TVXQ/DBSK song titles. So that's why they don't make much sense, but I try to relate them with the chapters. And with that long note, enjoy. :)**

Break Up the Shell

It is the only hours prior until the highlight of every Shibusen student's week, the prom.

Maka Albarn stood in front of her full length mirror in her room. Wearing the slim campaign colored dress that brought out her best features. It was long and silky smooth and surprisingly very comfortable, at least compared to the foot aching high heels she had to wear. Maka couldn't remember a time when she wore heels before, but she wanted to make herself presentable, for Soul and everyone else. This was going to be one of the biggest nights in her life.

---

This was going to be one of the biggest nights in Death the Kid's life, or so he hopes. From the moment he woke up he spent his whole day in the restroom making himself look good in every symmetrical way possible. He measured his black pants, which to his pleasure, came out to be absolutely perfect and symmetrical. He then applied a black leather belt to hold it's perfection fit (With a Shinigami skull buckle). He would've gotten a pair size smaller, but these were $88, a odd but very symmetrical price. And that too good to pass up. Kid then carefully buttoned his exotic purple dress shirt to be even on the right and left. Kid believed that purple was a sophisticated color, mysterious and noble. And not only would he stand out, but stand out with style. He had taken care of his wardrobe the night before, staying up till midnight ironing everything perfectly. But of course, there was that one stubborn collar fold that would always be off by centimeter. And it had to be fixed at once.

After five minutes spending fixing the collar, it was time to work on the jacket. With his trusty tape measure, Kid measured every detail he could on the jacket and compared it to the other side. Another ten minutes before everything was in check. Actually, it was fifteen more minutes with the wardrobe if you count the socks and shoes.

---

Maka then applied the finishing touches. She was originally going to keep her hair up, but decided to let it down. Soul preferred it that way, and Maka liked it a lot too but it was always so hard to work with and got in her face a lot. She applied a little bit of hairspray to keep it still, but not too much where it would be hard and stiff. While having one more mirror check a knock on her bedroom door occurred

"Come in," Maka called.

Soul lingered in, fidgeting with his tie. "Hey Maka, I can't- whoa..." Soul froze still in position, his jaw slowly dropping and his heart skipping beats. He was stunned, he was mesmerized. "Maka... you're so..."

"What, Soul? What are you starring at?"

"So...beautiful."

"Huh? You think so...?"

"I don't know why I hadn't seen before, but... you _really are an angel._"

Maka's face flushed a bright pink from Soul's unusual, but extremely flattering comment. She caught herself starring at Soul as well, mainly studying and admiring his dashing good looks in his outfit. A pin-stripped black suit with a red dress shirt underneath, this seemed to be oddly familiar. Maka slowly made her way to Soul's black tie that was untied and hanging around his neck. She drew closer as she began to tie it, making Soul's cheeks flush into a light pink shade as well.

"Where did you... learn to tie ties?" Soul asked sheepishly.

"I always watched my Mama do it for my Papa all the time when I was younger, that idiot can't do a thing himself....There, finished."

Soul smiled slightly. "Thanks..."

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck. "So this is it..."

"What's it?"

"The final moments before our 'secret affair' is announced... My stupid father will probably try to kick me out and make me move back in with him."

"Well I can take him if he tries to do anything reckless, he's not the only Death scythe at Shibusen anymore."

---

Kid spent his last hour fixing his hair which was the most difficult to prepare. It had to be suave, cool, messy yet neat, and of course...symmetrical. After a lot of combing and brushing he finally had gotten his bangs to be evenly balanced on both sides.

Kid stepped a few steps back and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Absolutely perfect." He then decided to throw in his skull rings on each middle finger to contribute a bit more to the cool and sophisticated look he was going for.

He strolled out to the kitchen where a envelope laid on the counter. It was signed it in neat cursive, "_To Maka Albarn_". Kid picked up the envelope that was shaking in his hands.

_"I hope... she'll like the poem I wrote for her." _Kid wasn't big on poetry, in fact he hadn't written a poem a day in his life before last night. He had let his soul take over his pen and wrote about his feelings, the feelings that seemed to come from nowhere.

The envelope trembled in his hands. _"I can back out now... I can forget about this whole thing and just turn away now......but I can't, I'm a Shinigami, not a coward...plus, I'm hosting..."_

To Kid's relief, he heard the telephone ring to put a pause on his negative thoughts. He answered it nonchalantly, "Death the Kid residence."

"Yo, Kid!"

The voice was music to his ears, the voice of his good friend he hadn't heard from in a week, which seemed like a year with everything going on at the moment. "Liz! It's so good to hear from you... How are you and Patty? How's Vegas?"

"It's great, I just called to apologize for not being able to be there for this year's prom."

"No it quite fine, you two needed a vacation. Speaking of the prom... I can't have a full out 'girl talk' with you right now, I have to head out the door in five minutes."

"Oh okay, you sure you won't be too lonely going by yourself?"

"No I've got lots of friends," Kid clutched the envelope, "Like... you know, Black Star and Soul...and..."

"That's great to hear, remember Patty and I will be back Sunday. Take care until then, bye!"

"Liz, wait, I have something to ask- Damn...She sure sounded eager to go somewhere, probably to waste more of my money...But that isn't important as of now," Kid slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket, "I have to get to the prom."

---

"Hey, hi, hello, what's up? What's up? Thanks for coming!" Shinigami greeted as kids passed.

"Hey Dad," Kid called.

"Oh good, Kid! You've made it! Get in there and mingle a little before the party starts."

Kid headed into the ballroom that was specifically used only for parties and other major events such as these. The lights were dimmed and the band was getting themselves and their instruments situated on the stage. _"Hopefully nothing lame like the last party..." _Kid thought.

Not too many people had arrived yet, Kid only recognized peers Kim and Ox, who seemed to have came together. _"What bet did Kim have to lose to come with Ox?" _

"Yahoo~! This is going to be awesome!" A familiar obnoxious voice shouted.

"Oh boy..." Kid sighed, "and that must be..."

"Yo Kid! What's up?" Black Star called.

"Hey, Black Star, Tsubaki."

"So uh... where are those Thompson sisters at?" Black Star asked when he noticed there were no girls on either side of him.

"They're in Vegas on vacation," Kid replied, shifting his gaze around the room, "say uh, you didn't happen to see Maka around have you?"

"No, why?"

"Maka just texted me a few minutes ago," Tsubaki answered, "she said she and Soul are on their way now."

"Thanks," Kid said before walking off.

"He seems a little bit... strange," stated Black Star, "not himself."

Kid stared at the clock on the wall. "Eight o'clock..." Kid rejoiced under his breath, "an absolute perfect time, it is destiny..."

An orange bike pulled up to the school, Maka hopped off the back stroking her hair. "That wind better not have messed up my hair," she complained.

"Chill out, you look fine," Soul answered cooly.

"Fine?" Maka pouted, "I was all _miss angel_ not only ten minutes-"

"You want me to blow our cover now?"

"Yo! Yo~!" Shingami greeted.

"Hi Lord Shinigami!" Maka and Soul called.

"Well, well, look who decided to showed up...."

Soul's face brightened. "Wes!"

"What's up bro, long time no see! You're looking to be quite the man," he shifted his eyes over to Maka, "and who's this pretty young lady?"

"This is Maka Albarn," Soul introduced, "Maka, this is my brother Wes Evans."

"Hi," Maka reached to shake his hand, "I've heard many wonderful things about you."

"Likewise," Wes replied accepting the handshake. "So, is Lil' Soul going to going to play us a song on the piano tonight?"

"Not so," Soul scoffed.

"He's always touchy with that subject," Maka miffed, "I don't see why... he's really good."

"He always complained about playing in concerts when he was younger, too bad he's still like that."

"But I'm looking forward to hear you play," Maka said.

"Oh thank you! I'm really looking forward to playing."

---

"Ahem! May I have your attention please!" Spirit Albarn called from the stage, everyone directed their attention to him. "It is now 8:30 and the prom has officially started. I would like to start it off with some rules so we can all have a good time.

"Rule number one, dance appropriately. You're all old enough to tell the difference between appropriate and inappropriate dances. Rule number two, no disruptive acts... This one is specifically for you, Black Star. Rule number three, respect the ballroom, it's really nice and clean and so lets keep it that way. Throw your trash away! With that being said, have fun and direct your attention to Wes Evans and the band."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Wes made his entrance on stage. Many were very familiar with his work. "Hello everyone, I'm Wes Evans, as Mr. Albarn has said. My band and I are very grateful for you letting us play here tonight. And with that, we're going to kick things off with something I hope you'll all enjoy..."

Soul held out his hand to Maka. "May I have this dance?"

---

Kid stood in the corner, drinking non-acholic cider from a champaign glass. _"When is the right time...?" _

"Hi Kid," a slightly familiar voice had greeted. He looked up and was surprised to find a recognizable peer standing beside him, but he couldn't place a finger on what her name was...

"Hello...Um...Um..." Kid strained to remember her name.

She chuckled. "Jacqueline, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré. I'm Kim Diehl's partner."

"Ah, yes... Jacqueline. So who are you here with?"

"Harvar... Kim and Ox set us up..." She rolled her eyes, "but I'm not interested in a guy like him."

"Oh no? Harvar seems to be a pretty nice guy."

"So... you here with anyone?"

Kid shook his head. "I, uh... am alone tonight..."

"That's a bummer..." Kid could feel Jacqueline inch closer to him... or it could just be his imagination. "You know, Harvar is really nice... And maybe I would be interested in him... if I didn't have my heart set on someone else." A sweat broke from Kid's forehead and began to feel nervous that the look Jacqueline had given him was turning into a daydream gaze. Maybe it wasn't his imagination. "

I-Is that so...?"

"Yeah... He's really cute, mature and sophisticated...Noble...Good taste in style..."

_"Damn purple shirt..."_

---

Soul and Maka danced together with the beat of the music. "Your brother really is as good as you say."

"I told you... I could never compare to such talents."

"That's not true, Soul, you're an excellent pianist... Why don't you ever believe me when I say it? Even Wes said you were good."

"He implied it, he always _implies_ it...never says it."

Maka shook her head. "For once, I wish you could realize your talents and how great you have them!"

Soul was silent.

"So, when...do you want to tell everyone?"

"Huh?"

"The announcement... When do you want to make it?"

"That was our first song, something a little upbeat," Wes announced over the microphone, "hoped you all liked it."

"Now..." Soul grabbed Maka by the arm and gestured his brother to come over and whispered in his ear.

---

Kid made his away around the corner, hoping that he was lost from Jacqueline's sight. Not that she was chasing him, but he was just paranoid.

He straightened out the tiny wrinkles in his jacket, and searched the crowd for Maka. _"Where could she-"_

"Ladies and gentleman, my brother wants to make an announcement."

Kid looked up. "Brother...Why, that's Soul up there. Soul has a brother...?" Kid noticed Maka standing near the small staircase that leaded up to the stage. "There she is! And...she's more gorgeous than ever."

"Uh, hey everyone, my name's Soul Eater..." Soul said over the microphone. "As you all probably know, I'm Shibusen's newest Death scythe."

Kid swiftly made his way through the group of kids listening to Soul's speech. Pulling out the envelope that was in his pocket.

"And uh... I'm sure you all know that my meister, Maka Albarn, and I... are pretty close friends."

"Maka? Why's he bringing Maka into all of this?" Spirit asked, "what's going on?"

_"It feels as if my hearts going to beat out of my chest..." _Kid thought to himself as he approached closer to Maka, _"It's now or never, Kid..."_

"And well, Maka and I... we have such a strong connection, such a strong bond, such a strong friendship... It was only a matter of time that something like this between us would develop."

"I don't like where this is going...I _do not _like where this is going..." Spirit quivered.

"This may have seem obvious to some of you, or maybe you never saw it coming... But what I want to tell all of you is that, Maka Albarn and I are in dating..."

Kid abruptly stopped in his path and looked up at Soul.

"What?!" Spirit shouted.

Soul expected as much, and ignored the babbling father. "We have been together for a couple of months now, and in those couple of months we have been sharing something special, but didn't include any of you because we were afraid of how you'd act. But in those couple of months, we realized.. that the truth of the matter is, we're in love. And we have been for a really long time. We...really are...passionately in love..."

A pained expression painted across Kid's face as he clutched his heart. _"What is this feeling? It's different... It's painful..." _He brushed his hand across his eyes. _"So this is... this must be... heartbreak?" _

Maka had made her way on stage, sharing a passionate kiss with Soul and the crowd clapped and cheered to show their support. And that was when Kid couldn't take it anymore, squeezing his chest harder he dropped the envelope and paced his way quickly through the crowd.

"Hey Kid!" Black Star called, but he kept charging through.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsubaki asked worryingly.

Black Star picked up the envelope. "Kid dropped this," he turned it to the back. "Eh? To Maka Albarn?"


	5. Holding Back the Tears

Holding Back the Tears

Kid stumbled out to the balcony, where he practically gasped for air. He felt as if he were suffocating. "Damn... how stupid can I be?" Kid breathed, "I should have known..." He leaned over the balcony, clutching his eyes tight to prevent the tears. _"Why did I have to get so damn attached so damn fast?"_

"Kid!" Shouting was heard over the music, "Hey! Kid!" Black Star ran out on the balcony. "Kid, there you are..."

Kid rubbed his eyes and put on a smile. "Oh, hi Black Star..."

"I noticed you running out of the ballroom pretty quickly, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

Black Star hopped onto the balcony ledge sitting next to where Kid was leaning. "I have a hard time believing that."

Kid sighed. "You wouldn't understand..."

"I understand when it comes to feelings," Black Star empathized.

Kid looked up at him.

"I don't know what you're feeling, but you're feeling it hard, and for some reason I think it has to do with Maka..."

"That...Where would you come up with such a conclusion?"

"You ran out right after Maka and Soul confirmed their relationship," Black Star explained as he dug through his wrinkled, loose tux jacket and held out an envelope. "And you dropped this..." He turned it so Kid could read the "To Maka Albarn" in his neat cursive handwriting.

It was Kid's poem, he flushed with embarrassment. "So... you read it."

"No," Black Star answered laying the envelope on the ledge between the two. "I'm not the kind to pry on a friend's personal business."

Kid smiled slightly, that screwy kid sure has matured greatly from the day he met him. His smile faded quickly, the pain began to overwhelm again. And for awhile there, he truly hoped... believed... that Maka would be with _him_. A long awkward pause took place, hearing the violin of Wes Evans who seemed to be playing a solo. It was very beautiful.

"Do you...like her?" Black Star asked after a long period of time.

Kid wanted to deny, but he couldn't. He couldn't respond at all without the sound of his voice cracking as he was about ready to cry. His expression said it all. Black Star had a horrible sixth sense... but his five senses were extraordinary.

"Whatever.... it's okay, not my business." Black Star hopped of the ledge, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He began to walk back into the ballroom, but something brought him to halt. "Kid... you can rely on me about this... I understand."

_".....Maka," _Kid shifted his stare at the envelope sitting next to him. He grabbed it and made his way back through the crowd.

Without a word back from him, Black Star decided to head back into the ballroom.

---

"And now, a slow song for our lovely couple tonight," Wes announced over the microphone, "this is a dance for all of you couples out there."

Kids began to pair up. Kid slipped by all of the dancing pairs. He stopped abruptly when felt a tug on his arm.

"Dance with me, Kid," Jacqueline giggled.

"Not now..." Kid said through his clenched teeth.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I don't _feel _like it!" He hissed, yanking his arm from her grip. He straightened his jacket. "I apologize for my behavior, but there's somewhere I need to be..."

"I can't believe this... I can't believe this..." Spirit raved, "this can't be happening to my little girl... my little girl..."

"You're taking at lot better than I expected actually," said Stein, "but remember, Spirit, Soul's a good kid. And he protects Maka at all costs in any situation. Isn't that the kind of man you want Maka to marry someday?"

"........Yeah........I guess you're right, Stein........I want the best for my daughter and Soul really does care for her, and I guess that's why I didn't overreact."

"Well you _did _overreact, but handled it better than I expected you would."

"But if he does one thing to hurt my Maka, or take her virginity before they marry, I swear I will kick that kid's ass into next week...no, next month, year even!"

"Alright, forget what I said about you handling it well."

"This is really nice, Soul," Maka said dancing, squeezing Soul Eater tight.

"See? I was right all along..."

She smiled. "You were right all along, I should have trusted you, put more faith in you."

"I'm glad you picked tonight, it was so..."

"Magical? Like something out of a fairy tale?"

"Sure."

"It's kind of weird though, Kid's supposed to be hosting and I haven't seen him all night."

---

The screaming silence of the empty Shibusen hallways contrasted immensely from the hype and buzz of the ballroom in the other wing. Few lights were kept on for the remaining janitors finishing up the night in the giant school.

Kid lingered his way down the lonely halls that connected with his current emotions. He clutched the envelope in his shaking grip as he made his way to Maka's locker. In one of the vents, Kid slipped the envelope into it. He prayed that she would like it, even though it wasn't signed since he was planning on delivering it to her personally.

"Oh crap what did I just do...?" Kid asked himself having second thoughts. He slid to the floor, putting his face into his palms. "I can't understand how in any way this will ever feel good... It's ruining my life!" Kid cried as tears flooded down his cheeks. He had never cried over a girl before, he felt ridiculous.

The prom didn't end until 11:00, and it was 10:00 now... Kid decided that he would call it a night and take the long way home. Nobody was missing him... and his father was probably drunk and not having a second thought about him.

Kid slowly trotted down the silent city street, a few lights of residential buildings were on but the majority were off. All he knew was it was quiet, and he _hated _the quiet. He used to love it before a month ago, but the quiet was just so lonesome. But if he went back to the bustle of the prom he would have to witness Maka and Soul necking, which he also could not stand. _"At least they announced it before I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone..." _Kid thought, _"Better having Maka as a friend than nothing." _Though he yearned for something more, Kid realized then his life was like a love triangle movie. Where there was Mr. Right, the guy of the girl's dream, the main protagonist. And then there was the best friend, the one the audience sympathized for, the ignorant kid who loved the girl far beyond she could imagine.

Kid shook his head._ "I should have saw the signs... I did see the signs, back then... Back where I even at one point I thought, 'they would make a cute couple'... But when I started to grow feelings for her, I was in denial and ignored those signs and just hoped that she would be mine. I was almost convinced that if I confessed... she would jump into my arms. I had completely forgot the fact that Soul was a big obstacle."_

---

"So... do you want to dance or what?" Black Star mumbled.

"What?" Tsubaki asked puzzlingly.

"I asked... if you wanted to dance..." Black Star mumbled quickly again.

Tsubaki smiled. "Aw Black Star, that's so sweet."

"So uh... do you want to lead? I'm no good at dancing..."

Black Star grasped Tsubaki's hand and watched his feet as he made the attempt to slow dance with her as Wes and the band played their final song for the night. Maka smiled as she watched them from the distance. "Look Soul," she said.

"Well would you look at that? I thought I would never see the day Black Star would dance," Soul laughed.

"They would make such a cute couple, besides I don't think I know another women who could put up with Black Star. Too bad they don't feel that way about each other."

Soul smirked. "I don't think that's exactly the case, I think they do like each other they just don't realize it yet. It's one of those things where it's obvious to everyone else but when it comes to them they're totally oblivious."

"So what did you and Kid talk about?" Tsubaki asked as she danced with her meister partner.

"Eh?" Black Star asked pretending to have no clue of what she's talking about.

"I saw you and Kid on the balcony talking a while ago, what was it about? I mean, if it was personal you don't have to tell me..."

Black Star sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you because I can trust you not to tell anybody... Kid really, and I mean _really _likes Maka."

"What?!"

"Shh! Nobody knows but me! Actually, he didn't really tell me... but I can tell he does. And that's why you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, I won't say a thing but Black Star, are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"But how do you know for sure?"

A huge grin grew on his face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm Black Star!"

Tsubaki sighed. "Yes... you are. But could you please tell me where you came up with this idea in the first place?"

"It was after Soul and Maka announced they were now going together, I had seen Kid earlier tonight, before the announcement he was happy and confident. Then after they announced the news, he rushed out of the ballroom and practically in tears. And didn't you remember at the beginning of the party? He was asking us if we had seen _Maka_, no mention of Soul whatsoever."

"Gee, I guess you're right," Tsubaki thought, she chuckled slightly. "When did you go from assassin to detective?"

"Well my dear Watson," Black Star played along, "it's just the matter of the fact that I'm just that observant. As you said, I am an assassin, and we assassins have to keep a sharp eye."

Tsubaki laughed.

"This night was one of the best, Soul," Maka said as they finished off the end of the dance.

"It was," Soul agreed.

"I...really love you, Soul."

"......Me too."


	6. Crazy Love

Crazy Love

Her green eyes locked on his golden ones, in the long pause of the lovely silence, Maka reached and kissed Kid passionately. In complete shock, Kid couldn't help but to kiss back.

Maka pushed Kid into the closet wall, closing the closet door as they begin to make out. He couldn't control himself, Kid began to slip off Maka's sweater vest as Maka began to unbutton and remove his jacket.

"Kid..." Maka moaned.

"Yes?" Kid breathed.

"I love....Soul...."

Kid shot up from his bed. "Dammit... so all this time these dreams...." He rubbed his eye trying to keep his mind from negative thoughts, "Well on the bright side, Liz and Patty came home yesterday, it was too lonely for me right now..."

---

Maka and Soul walked down the Shibusen hallways holding each other hands without a care in the world. "It's beautiful for a Monday morning, isn't it?" Maka sighed.

"Yeah it's not too bad for a Monday," Soul replied.

"Hey Soul wait here, I'm going to get some books from my locker."

"Sure."

Maka rushed over to her locker and dialed the combination, as she pulled out her textbooks a white envelope fell to her feet. "What's this?" she looked at envelope puzzlingly a she read her name in cursive handwritten writing.

"Come on, Maka," Soul complained, "we're going to be late to class and if I am tardy one more time I will get detention." Maka slowly walked towards Soul, starring at the envelope. "Eh? What's that you got there, Maka?"

"You mean you didn't put this in my locker?"

"Huh? No."

"I wonder who it's from..." Maka asked herself as she lifted her hand about ready to open the envelope.

Soul caught a glimpse of the clock and yanked Maka's arm running down the hall. "Read it later, we got to go!"

"Good they're already gone," Kid sighed with relief as he began to approach the lockers.

"Who's gone?" Patty asked, "and why did we take the long way to class?"

"It's good to get some exercise, don't you think?"

"Kid you're starting to worry me, you didn't even think to fold the toilet paper into a triangle this morning," Liz announced.

"What are you saying, Liz? There's nothing wrong I'm perfectly... wait, w-what did you just say?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Before you go sulking, I would like you to know that I completed this task for you... but still, the fact of the matter is that you didn't do it..."

"Do you feel sick, Kiddo?" Patty asked feeling Kid's forehead.

"I feel fine, just must've forgot that's all," Kid answered, "no one's perfect."

---

"Alright class," Dr. Franken Stein announced, "I have some things to attend to, so today's going to be study hall. Do something quietly in your seats..."

Maka pulled the envelope she stashed in her book and studied it thoroughly. _"I wonder who would write me a letter and stash it in my locker...? Soul was right, this sure isn't his handwriting."_

"Well? Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to see who it's from?" Soul asked impatiently.

Maka opened the envelope and began to unfold the piece of paper within it. Soul noticed her cheeks began to turn redder as she read further into it. "Hey, what is it...who is it from?"

"It's a beautiful poem... but it wasn't signed, I have a secret admirer!"

"What? A secret admirer? Let me read it!" Soul scoffed pulling the poem from Maka's grip. "Who does this asshole think he is?"

"I'm curious on who would've written it..." Maka thought back to the night of the prom, then it hit her. "Black Star!"

"What? Black Star? What are you talking about?"

"On the night of the prom, I saw Black Star _holding an envelope._"

"Get real, Maka!" Soul croaked, "Black Star's handwriting is worse than mine, and why would he have a crush on you?" Maka smashed her textbook on Soul's head as hard as she could. "Y-yep... Dating or not, hasn't changed..."

"Just think about Soul, Tsubaki's handwriting is really neat... maybe Black Star was trying to be deceiving and had _her _write it."

"Maybe... but come on, Black Star? That just sounds so farfetched..." Soul replied rubbing his now aching head.

"And why would it be? He's always sticking up for me, it sounds about right. And why do you think he's not here today?"

"Maybe because the idiot skips all time."

"But why isn't Tsubaki here?"

"Maybe...because...um..."

"Because she can't lie, and if we confronted her about she would have to tell us and she would be afraid Black Star would be upset with her."

"I'll kill the prick!"

---

"Why are we skipping class again today, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked, "It feels so wrong... I've never skipped before."

"Because, from what I've heard there's a big meeting with Lord Shinigami and the three star meisters," Black Star replied.

"So?"

"Sooo... that must mean something really _big _is going on, maybe something with the Kishin! So I think this is a bigger opportunity than ever to train, with all the teachers in a meeting and all the classes have study hall!"

"Why can't you use your intellect when it comes to test?" Tsubaki sighed.

"Tests? Tests can't trick me... I'm Black Star!"

"...And that's why you get all the questions wrong?"

"Black Star!" A voice called.

"Hm?" Black Star turned around, "Oh, hey Soul! What's up?"

"You..." he growled grabbing the blue haired assassin by his shirt, "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Hey, what's up with you, Soul?"

"You know damn well."

"No... I'm sorry, I don't."

"Stupid prick!" Soul smashed his fist into Black Star's face.

"What the hell?" Black Star stood back on his feet.

"S-Soul, what's wrong? M-maybe we can talk about it." Tsubaki stuttered.

"Yeah, sure, let's talk! Let's talk about how this stupid partner of yours has been writing poems to my girlfriend after he _knew _that we were going out! Oh wait, I'd suppose you would know since you're actually the one who's been writing them. I would kick your ass too, if it wasn't for the fact that _he _was making you write them!"

"W-what are you talking about, Soul?"

"The hell I am! And don't you _ever _talk to Tsubaki like that again!" Black Star exclaimed punching Soul in the stomach twice as hard as Soul's punch.

---

"Black Star and Soul are fighting!" Someone yelled in the looking out the window.

"What?" Kid exclaimed with shock running up to the window finding the two socking punches and kicks at each other.

"What do you think set them off?" Liz asked.

"I don't know..." Patty replied.

"What should we do? All the teachers are in a meeting," Another kid said.

"I'll handle this since I am a Shinigami, I should be eligible to monitor their combat," Kid announced, "Liz, Patty..."

"Right!" The Thompson Sister called.

---

Black Star and Soul both had bruised marks on their faces and blood dripping from their nose and mouth. Black Star held Soul by the throat. "I wouldn't try anything too hasty," Soul smirked as his arm transformed into a blade, "I'll cut you to pieces!"

"You wouldn't dare," Black Star chuckled.

"Wouldn't I? Tell me... What is it about Maka that you want?"

"I told you, I don't like her that way, she's a friend that's it I swear!"

"Then who wrote this?" Soul asked tossing the letter to the ground.

Black Star's eyes widened, now realizing where this accusation came from. "I-I...I can't say..."

"Why not? Then who is it? Who are you protecting?"

"I can't say!"

"If you can't, then it was you, wasn't it?"

"I plead the fifth!"

"Dumbass!" Soul cut Black Star's cheek slightly that made him loosen his grip from his neck, as he did so, Soul got a good enough distance away. "Now I'm not going to go easy on you..."

"You were going easy on me?! I thought that was your normal combat style!" Black Star laughed.

"Shut up, I'm going to kick your sorry dumb ass!"

"You guys stop!" Maka screamed, she was panting heavily.

"Maka...?" Soul questioned.

"I've been running around the whole damn school trying to find you! Look at you two... you're best friends and you're just fighting about some dumb poem?"

"I'm sorry... Maka..." Soul apologized.

"Me too, Maka," Black Star apologized as well, "but I didn't write that letter. I like you, Maka, but only as a friend," He smiled slightly before walking off.

"I feel like such an idiot," Soul miffed as he crashed to the ground.

"You should," Maka raged, "you said yourself it isn't 'cool' to be jealous, and so not only are you that... but you're a hypocrite too!"

"I'm sorry, Maka...I only did it because I care about you so much, reading that poem made me just..."

".....Don't worry about it, Soul," Maka sighed after a long pause, "we all make mistakes, I suppose..."

"My, my... what happened here?" Kid queried stumbling upon the two, "I heard you and Black Star got into a bit of a brawl."

"Yeah... it was stupid..." Soul rejoined, "I'm a bit embarrassed by it."

"No matter, I think you should have the nurse look at those cuts and bruises..." Kid insisted, "I hope you and Black Star patched things up, because I had just sent him there too."

"...Yeah," Soul replied as he made his way to the nurses office.

_"What did Black Star mean...?" _Kid wondered as he thought of the flashback as he passed him in the hallway.

_"Black Star, you look terrible," Kid gasped._

_ "Yeah... had a little brawl with Soul," Black Star grinned, "you owe me one."_

"Could of it had been...?"

"Kid come on, what are you standing around for?" Liz inquired.

"Oh, sorry..."


	7. On & On

On & On

_"What did Black Star exactly mean that I owe him? ...Does he know about poem? Was that what that fight was about?" _Kid pondered as he walked through Shibusen's hallway.

"Alright, Kid, something's up... you're quiet," Liz stated.

"And why have we been avoiding Maka and Soul all day?" Patty asked.

"What? Avoiding them? What are you talking about? I just sent Soul to the infirmary."

"But you _have _been avoiding Maka, what is up with that?" Liz said. "Oh wait, I know why... are those dreams still bothering you?"

"Well um... no..."

"Then what?"

Kid played with his thumbs as his face shaded pink. "It's just that... I kind of... like... Maka, you know... like..."

Patty bursted out laughing. "Kid loves Maka! Kid loves Maka~! Kid loves-"

Kid quickly cuffed his hand around her mouth. "Idiot!" He growled, his face glowed red which made Patty burst into a muffled laugh.

"Oooh, so you _did _like her after all, huh?" Liz asked teasingly. "So I was right after all? The one who knows nothing of love..."

"Stop it, I knew you were going to do this, dammit..."

Liz's face grew stern. "It's more than a crush, isn't it?"

Kid didn't respond or even dare to look at either of the Thompson sisters, he kept his focus on the hallway wall.

"...Do you... Do you love her?"

"Dammit! I didn't know!" He compulsively scratched his head. "When Soul announced that they were officially a couple I felt my heartbreak... I don't know if this is exactly what you would call _love _because I've never experienced something like this before... But her and Soul make a better couple than her and I ever would. We're so different, we're like day and night... We would be asymmetrical! We wouldn't match! It would be disgusting..."

"Sheesh, why are your views on things so black and white? Sure two halves make a whole but think about it... when there's day there's always night."

For the first time in the conversation, Kid looked over at his weapon partners and friends who smiled slightly at him, the Thompson Sisters maybe weren't the brightest academically but they were wise beyond their years in life. And that's why Kid could always talk to them and get pretty good advice out of it. "I suppose you're right, Liz."

"And you think Maka and Soul are a match? They're total opposites, even more asymmetrical."

And they knew how to translate it to where Kid can relate to.

"So... What are you going to do?"

Kid smiled slightly. "I have an idea, Liz, you've brought the confidence back in me. Thanks."

She smiled. "That's why we're here, right?"

---

"Well it doesn't really surprise me that you're both in here," Nygus sighed as she bandaged Black Star and Soul's wounds, "just the fact that you were fighting each other is what got me shocked."

"Yeah, it was a little misunderstanding," Soul chuckled.

"And a lot of over exaggeration," Black Star mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Well, it appears nothing is broken this time, you boys are lucky," Nygus announced, "stay here while I get you two some ice packs."

"So uh, Black Star... if it _wasn't _you who wrote the poem, then who was it?" Soul asked.

"Hm?" Black Star replied.

Soul couldn't tell if he was doing that innocently or trying to avoid the question. "It sounded like you knew who wrote the poem... do you know who?"

Black Star sighed. "Not if you're going to wig out like you did with me."

"Trust me, I learned from that mistake... If I do that again Maka might end our relationship. It's just so hard, controlling my jealousy. You know? I never really been jealous before. I didn't even hesitate to beat up my own friend..." Soul clutched his fists.

"It's okay, Soul..." Said Black Star, "It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is!" Soul sighed. "Have you ever felt that way with Tsubaki? I mean, if some guy was hitting on her..."

Black Star blushed. "I-I don't like Tsubaki! I mean, she's an awesome friend and good partner. And yeah she's really nice, and is always there for me... And she has great cooking and laughs at all my jokes even when they're not funny... B-but that's doesn't mean I like her!!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Okay, Black Star..."

Black Star sighed again, getting back to their previous topic. "Anyway... The thing is, I don't want to tell you who wrote the poem to Maka because I don't want your friendship to be ruined,"

Soul looked shocked. "He's a... friend??"

"Yeah, and he doesn't even know I know... so you can't go yelling at him or anything."

Soul breathed. "Yeah, I promise..."

"Okay, the person who wrote that poem to Maka is..."

"Here you go. Fresh ice packs, get them while they're cold you two," Nygus interrupted.

"Thanks," Black Star and Soul together.

"I guess I tell you later," Black Star chuckled as he applied a ice pack against his head.

---

It was the end of the day, and Maka walked alone to her locker to return her textbooks for the day. As she arrived she noticed a small note was taped on her locker. "Huh? What now?" She ripped the little message off the door and began to read it:

_Dear Maka, I'm willing to reveal my face to you if you meet me at the basketball court tonight at eleven. I never ment for this to get out of hand, tell Soul that I'm sorry.... And Black Star too._

Maka smiled slightly, she kind of liked the fact of having a secret admirer. But having the thought of it not going to be secret anymore kind of made her felt nervous. _"What if it's... Ox??" _Maka began to feel nauseous. "I hope that whole having a crush on Kim thing wasn't just a decoy."

Kid passed her in the hall smiling at the sight of her reading the note he left, reading the note and trying to figure out who exactly was her secret admirer... Having no clue that it was him. But it had to make him wonder why no one was pointing their fingers at him through all of this. It then struck him. _"Does everyone _really _think that I'm gay?!" _

---

Maka walked through the dark quiet Death City, rubbing her arms for warmth in the chilly night. "I feel really bad sneaking out when Soul's asleep," she said to herself.

Turning the corner, she slowly lingered into the basketball court where her and her friends would go and play basketball, or at least attempt to in Maka's case. She cautiously looked for a figure, there was a single bright light that shone on the actual court for those who would be actually crazy to play basketball eleven at night. There's was no sign of shadows, Maka prayed it wasn't some set up by a mastermind murder to get killed like in the movies Soul always makes her go to. Even though she knew she could probably defend herself in any case. Nevertheless, she was paranoid.

Maka stood under the light and waited for someone to show. She looked at her watch. 11:10. She would wait ten more minutes before heading home. Maybe something happened, or maybe they forgot. Or maybe the note was just Black Star getting revenge after being falsely accused and getting beat up by Soul.

11:15 Maka finally saw a silhouette emerge from the shadows, she was anxious excited, and anxious nervous to find out who the true admirer was. He appeared, dressed in black and was wearing a Shinigami skull mask, Maka stared at him confusingly.

"Glad you decided to show up, Maka," Kid greeted.

"Hello..." Maka slowly greeted back, "Are you going to take of the mask?"

_"...Seriously? This doesn't give anything away?" _Kid thought in disappointment, scared to show his actual face. _"I suppose they do sell these masks at festivals and stuff." _

"Oh, uh yeah...." Kid replied, heaving a deep sigh.

He lifted his trembling hand and placed it on the mask, Maka grew more nervous than ever, almost as nervous Kid was as he was about to reveal his secret to the girl he had such feelings for.

He then realized... _He was about to reveal his secret to the girl he had such feelings for. _This could wreck their friendship forever, but there wasn't any turning away now. Kid was still hesitant about taking the mask off, he couldn't get his fingers to clutch the mask and get his hand to pull it away from his face. He was frozen.

Maka slowly and gently reached her hands out, carefully removing the mask that seemed to drag on for eternity. She clutched her eyes shut, and cold sweat broke from Kid's forehead as he felt the mask being removed.

Maka...slowly opening her eyes... stared at the Shinigami that stood in front of her. To Kid, it almost seemed like she was looking _through _him, he shyly smiled nervously.

After a long pause in the night's silence, just staring in each other's eyes, each other's soul. Although, it didn't end up quite like it had in in Kid's dreams.

"...K-Kid?" Maka said faintly, her knees became weak and her head started to spin. "You're the one who... You're my... You..? You... y..."

Maka began to lose balance and consciousness as she started to fall, Kid quickly rushed over and caught her. She had fainted.

"I guess she couldn't take the shock," Kid mumbled, "Is it _that _hard to believe...?" Kid picked Maka up off her feet and carried her unconscious body as he began walk towards her apartment. Kid sighed regretfully. "That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for," Kid's envious thoughts began to get the best of him. "Soul's not a bad guy, he's probably better for her anyway. I'll just be seen as an obstacle, a nuisance.... It's probably better if I stayed out of Maka's life."

Lucky for Kid, their apartment door was left unlock when Maka had left. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Soul or search for a key in Maka's pockets.

Kid quietly tiptoed in the apartment and gently laid Maka on the sofa. He didn't proceed further to her bedroom because he already felt guilty for breaking and entering, and it would be too risky since her room is next to Soul's.

He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Maka up. He looked down at her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry for all the pandemonium this will cause in the morning," Kid whispered before exiting the apartment.


	8. Wrong Number

Wrong Number

The light of the morning sun shone through the living room windows waking the slumbering Maka Albarn. She sat up rubbing her eyes for a few seconds before the events of the night prior reoccurred in her mind like whiplash. _"What a strange dream," _Maka thought denyingly. _"Kid, having feelings for me? That's insane, he wouldn't like an average girl like me."_

"Hey Maka, Good morning." Soul greeted as he walked through the living room. "Hey, why did you sleep on the sofa?"

"Huh?!" Maka noticed she wasn't in her bed. "I'm... not exactly sure."

"Hm, weird," Soul replied grabbing orange juice from the fridge and began to drink it straight from the carton.

"I just bought that! Can't you ever use a glass?" Maka complained.

"Nag."

_"...So wasn't a dream? Did Kid bring me back home? I can't remember too much after taking off that mask, just seeing a face...his face. Was it really Kid behind that mask? Kid? But why?"_

"Hey Maka, you alright?" Soul asked, breaking Maka's train of thought.

"Oh, of course!" Maka put on her fake smile.

"Okay," Soul responded cluelessly. "I think I'll make breakfast this morning, you get dressed for school."

---

When Maka and Soul arrived at school, she kept a sharp eye for the young Shinigami student throughout the day. Without a trace of him, she eventually began to give up on finding him. It wasn't until towards the end of the day when her eyes lit up as she saw the Thompson Sisters. The sisters... but a kid short, Death the Kid that is. He was missing.

"Yo, Liz, Patty!" Maka called.

"Maka! What are you doing? Did we not have this discussion yesterday that I _can't _be tardy for class?" Soul complained.

"Just go on without me, I'll catch up!" Maka shouted back.

"Tsh, alright whatever," Soul replied walking off.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" Liz asked.

"Where's Kid? It isn't like him to miss school, in fact, doesn't he have a perfect attendance record?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. He said he had came down with some illness, like a fever or something."

"Oh, that's too bad," She wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah, really strange."

"Well, I better be getting to class. Bye guys!" Maka waved to the sisters, running quickly down the halls trying to beat the bell.

"Hey Sis, I thought Kid once said a Shinigami can't get illnesses such as flues, colds, and fevers and stuff," Patty stated.

"You dope, it was to avoid Maka don't you realize?" Liz responded.

"Oooh!"

"I hope he knows he can't avoid her forever."

---

"This is getting old, man," said Black Star sitting on the doorsteps of Kid's mansion residence.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked, "And what are you doing at my house?...Why aren't you in school?"

"I should be asking _you _the same questions, Shinigami...Well, except the 'what are you talking about?' one cause...we both know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think you even know what you're talking about."

"Alright wise guy," Black Star stood face to face with Kid, except his forehead came to Kid's nose. Black Star tried to cover the awkward moment with an intimidating glare, which, really only made things more awkward. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. What? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Kid opened his mouth to make a smart ass comeback to that statement, but resisted.

"I know you like Maka."

"This again..."

"Dude, seriously."

"Black Star, I said I don't-"

"I got the shit beat out of me to protect you man!"

Kid looked at him, wide eyed, shocked. Black Star was the last person Kid would think to protect him. "Alright fine!" Kid shouted, he took a deep breath, "Yes, I like Maka... I... think it's more than that... It is more than that..."

"So now that we've finally got you out of denial, are you going to tell me why you're not at school?"

"I have a fever."

"Stop bullshitting me," He studied him thoroughly, "you don't look sick at all."

"I am though."

"Hmm..." Black Star studied the Shinigami thoroughly, "Whatever you say... but I'm going to go and train some more. I just hope you know you can't avoid Maka forever."

"I'm not avoiding Maka... I'm sick!"

---

In Class Moon Crescent, everyone was paying close attention to what Dr. Stein was writing on the board and taking notes. Everyone... except Maka, who sat in her seat leaning her chin on her palm tapping on the table, staring out the window intensely with a blank notebook paper laying on the desk untouched.

This continued for twenty more minutes until the lesson was competed. "Alright, that's all for today," Stein announced, "for the remaining twenty minutes... study something else, I'm going for a smoke."

"What's up with you today, Maka? You're so unlike yourself," Soul said worryingly.

Maka slowly turned to Soul and smiled weakly. "Everything is fine Soul, I promise..." But everything was _not _fine. Her mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Death the Kid, son of Lord Shinigami, had feelings for _her. _

_"Why me? Why not Liz or Patty? They're both so much prettier than I am, and all their souls resonate well together... either of them are better for him than me, so why?" _Maka thought, her mind was clouded with these kinds of thoughts all day.

Soul studied Maka closer, squinting his eyes. "You sure?"

She was quiet for a length of time, staring down at her textbook she clutched in her hands tight. "I said... I'm fine."

Before Soul had time to respond the bell rang, Maka quickly stood from her seat and walked out of the classroom.

Tsubaki knew better than Soul, she was a girl. Unlike Soul who stood there with a puzzled look on his face, she chased after her.

---

"Maka!" Tsubaki called practically running her down the hall. "Maka, wait!"

Maka stopped, she turned to her friend. "What is it, Tsubaki?"

"I noticed you were... not really yourself today so I copied notes for you as well," She smiled sweetly handing her the couple pieces of paper with neat handwriting.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you."

"Would you like to talk about what's on your mind?"

"Well.... I suppose it would make me feel better to talk to a girlfriend about this..." Maka sighed, "Alright, well you know that poem that someone wrote to me that I found in my locker?"

Tsubaki now knew what this was all about. "Yeah."

"Well, apparently that someone was _Kid_!"

"Kid?!" Tsubaki pretended to sound shocked, but she wasn't entirely pretending. _"I'll be darned, Black Star was actually right!" _

"I know! I'm as shocked as you are! ...Perhaps even more..." Maka slumped to the floor. "I don't know what to do... Tsubaki... what should I do?"

Tsubaki sat down next to Maka. "Well, what do you think you should do?"

"I think... I think maybe... I should talk to him about it."

"Talk to him about it? Maka, are you sure?"

"It's the only way I can settle this problem... To gently break it to him that we just can't ever be."

---

After school had ended, Maka had told Soul she was going to run out to the grocery store to pick up a carton of milk and a dozen of eggs since they had ran out. But what she _didn't _tell Soul was that she was stopping at Kid's house on the way back. She didn't want him to go worrying or wondering why, since Soul was already suspicious of her unusual behavior today.

Maka stopped in front of Kid's big mansion, never before did she realize how big it really was. She sighed heavily. "Here goes nothing," She walked up to the doorstep and knocked on one of the big double doors which was answered by Liz.

"Oh. Hey, Maka," Liz answered in surprise, "what's up?"

"Hi Liz, I'm here to see Kid."

"Oh, uh... He's sick. Am I mistaken? I could've sworn I told you that earlier."

"Yeah, you did, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue to have a brief discussion with him, should it?"

Liz blinked. "Oh. I guess it's not that big of a deal... He's in his room."

"Thanks."

_"He's _not_ going to be happy with me about this..."_

_---_

Kid leaned over the sink in his master bathroom, splashing cold water on his hot face that felt so relieving. Water dripping from the tips of his dark bangs and trickling off his face he stared at himself long and hard in the sink. Breathing heavily, his shaking hands gripped the edge of the sink hard.

_"Get a hold on yourself, Kid. It's all in your head..."_

There was a knock on the bathroom door, Kid grabbed the towel next to him dried off his face. "Come in," he called.

Liz cracked open the door. "Kid, uh... someone's waiting in the living room for you."

Kid wrapped the towel around his neck. "Ah, yes, and who would that be?"

"Well uh... probably the least person you would want to see right now..."

Kid's mouth dropped. "Don't tell me..."

Liz nodded slightly. "Yes, Maka Albarn."

**A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter, it wasn't very good. ^^' I just tried doing a quick update because I haven't updated in a little while. The getting gets good next chapter and on once again... I hope. I have been a little preoccupied with my artwork and school lately, I had drawn a picture of Black Star and I'm working on Soul currently. If you wanna check out my artwork just send as message for the link or just go on my home page, it doesn't work on here for some reason.**

**I would also like to give a personal shout out to all the readers and reviewers that continue to do so each chapter. I really appreciate it guys, I haven't said so before. But now I am. It's really cool how so many of you like my story that I at first I really didn't think was going to be all that good. And I was surprised on how much positive feedback I got, you guys are the reason that keeps me writing "Wonderfully Asymmetrical" because without you guys... well, there really wouldn't be much of a point of writing, now would there? So thanks again everyone! :)**

**-L.K./Rider**


	9. Triangle

Tri-angle

"M-Maka...Albarn...." Kid repeated.

"Would you want me to tell her you're throwing up?" Liz asked. "Cause it looks like you're about to."

Kid put up a trembling hand in front of her. "No... I have to face her..."

---

Maka sat patiently on the neat and tidy sofa in Kid's symmetrical living room. She snapped out of her trance as she heard faint echoing footsteps approaching her. Kid entered the living room, he looked a little sweaty and his dress shirt was unbuttoned that revealed his bare chest that Maka had never seen before since the Shinigami had always dressed formally and proper. She would have never guessed he would have such astonishing abs underneath, completely distracting her from his face which was pale and he looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Maka......." Kid finally spoke after a long period of time, taking a seat at the far end of the sofa. "Is there something you need?....... Is it about last night?"

"......Yes," Maka said after a long pause. "Look, Kid... We can't..."

"You don't have to tell me, Maka. I know we can't be together... Because you love Soul..."

Maka could see the pain in his eyes. "....Kid..."

He chocked back the sound of tears in his voice. "I wrote that poem, before I knew you and Soul were together. And after that... announcement, I couldn't go on without you knowing how I felt... but I forgot to sign it. And then, all this mess with Soul and Black Star... I couldn't stand to see two friends fighting like that. I just tried to make everything right again." His voice began to shake, "But everything won't be right again when I have such wrong feelings for you.... feelings I used to despise because I knew how wrong they were but I couldn't get rid of them. I can't get rid of them no matter what I try, and the harder I try... the more these feelings grow." His eyes began to tear up, but he cuffed his hand over them to hide it.

Maka scooted across the sofa closer to Kid and gently placing her hand on his back, feeling horrible for having to confront him when he was still very sensitive about the topic...She wouldn't have ever guessed he would be so sensitive about the topic. "I'm sorry Kid, I didn't know this was all before you knew about Soul and I... I suppose it's more my fault than yours, Soul wanted to tell everyone about us but I didn't... and maybe if I just told everyone sooner...."

"Don't ever blame yourself, Maka. You couldn't have done anything, you could have told everyone before I felt these feelings... it wouldn't have mattered, I would have had them anyway..." He sat up from the sofa and began to walk off.

"Kid!" Maka called, the sound her calling his name with such compassion made him freeze in position. "I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose the friendship we have."

He slowly turned around, seeing her pained face made his heartache. "Maka..." Kid said softly, cuffing her soft hand in his; locking his gold eyes with her green ones. "You will never lose me..." There was a connection, even if it was for a split second.

Maka slowly removed her hand from his. "I have to get back," she said softly. "I'm sorry Kid..." Kid stood, watching the girl of dreams walk out his front door with his hands still cuffed in position... He hadn't moved at all. He was burning the moment in his memory. The moment of the single and only time he would ever grasp her hand.

He slid against the living room wall down to the floor. Life would never be the same... No matter how much Maka said it still will be, she had no idea...

---

That visit Maka thought would make her feel better about this entire situation, but it didn't, it only made her feel worse. She lingered down the city streets slowly, she didn't want Soul to see her like this. But how could she get rid of this pained expression on her face, never did Maka want to hurt a friend. She had no idea it was like this, the pain in his eyes...On his face. She wiped the single tears the rolled down her cheek. It was so overwhelming, she could grasp his emotions so easily.

Maka walked into her apartment putting on a brave face, she made her way to kitchen and stashed the milk and eggs into the fridge. "Soul, I'm home," she called.

She heard Souls voice faintly from the other room talking which she assumed he was on the phone. Maka peeked into Soul's room where she saw him on his cell. He had a expression that looked to be frustrated and a bit angered. "Alright," Soul answered, grasping the phone rather hard, "Thanks Black Star... Bye." He hung up the phone and placed it on his desk slowly.

"...Soul?"

He gave no response, not even a glance. He just stared at his organized desk. "...That Shinigami bastard... how could he?" He mumbled.

"Hey, Soul!" Maka worryingly called as she began to realize what this was about. "You better not be thinking about picking a fight with Kid!"

"....No... of course not..." Soul replied hesitant, he grabbed his jacket. "I'm just going to have a _friendly _discussion!"

He bolted out the room, Maka grasped his arm. "Soul! No! You can't even talk to him about it, not even _friendly _which I know that means the polar opposite with the emphasis."

Soul remained silent.

"You cannot even pick a fight verbally with him right now, it's not his fault!"

Soul pulled his arm away. "And how would you know this? Did you know about this?! Did you know about this and not even tell me?"

"...I..."

"We're a couple Maka, a team... We go through good times and bad times together, and always pull through, right? We don't keep secrets from each other no matter how painful, isn't that right?" He grabbed her hand gently. "Because we're in love."

"Oh yeah? If we're so in love then.... then how come every time I tell you, wholeheartedly, that I love you, and all I get is a 'yeah' and a 'me too'?! Aren't people in love supposed to tell each other they love you everyday? And not once... _not once _for all this time we have been dating, have I heard an 'I love you' from you."

"....Maka..."

"That says it all right there, Soul... Unless you can show that you love me back, I can't do this... I'm looking for a commitment here, not a fling." She walked out the apartment door, where she finally was able to let out all the tears. All the suppressed sobs she had kept in her throat from the issue with Kid and now Soul... it was all too much for her to handle.

---

Hours passed, it was beginning to get dark and Soul searched the city on his motorcycle calling everyone he can think of. Even Kid's home... well, he didn't exactly speak to Kid, he spoke to Liz. Soul was too pissed to talk to him since he believed that this whole thing was his fault. He sat on his parked motorcycle now talking to Maka's dad Spirit, the _last _person he would think she would be with, but no one else had seen her.

"No, Spirit, jeez..." Soul spoke on the phone. "She's alright, I just wanted to see if she stopped by your place real quick that's all." Soul lied to calm down Maka's frantic father. Spirit's rambling began to annoy Soul. "Because I can!" Soul replied angrily before hanging up the phone.

He ran his fingers through his white hair as he began to tear up. Anger raged through him and he tossed his cell phone across the concrete street. "DAMMIT!!!" He roared before collapsing to his knees. "Soul, you've done it now, you jackass!"

After pulling himself together again, Soul road his bike another round the city once more, trying to sort his scrambled thoughts to find Maka. _"I've got to think like Maka... where is the one place I would go if I was upset? She's not at the library or any of her other usual spots. Wait... If I were Maka, and I was upset, I would go somewhere where I know I would be alone. Somewhere nobody would think to look, a place she doesn't care for. That's it! The basketball court!" _Soul slammed on the break and spun his bike around towards the city's basketball court.

At the same time, Kid surfed the air on his Beelzebub in search of Maka as well. He felt dizzy and his head was pounding but when Liz told him that Soul called about how Maka had gone missing, he knew he couldn't just lay around. He felt somewhat responsible, maybe the thought of a trusted friend having feelings for her was too much. Maybe telling her how he felt was one step too far. _"Where could you be, Maka?" _Kid thought, as he flew through the city air._ "Wait... I think I might have an idea."_

---

Soul drove up to the court, and just as he thought, there he found Maka. She was lying on the bench, tears rolling down the corner of her eyes, the sight made him tear up again. "...Maka."

"Soul?" Maka spoke as she sat up quickly.

"Maka listen... I..."

"Maka!" Kid called, his Beelzebub wasn't even on the ground before he anxiously jumped off and ran over to her. "Maka, Liz told me that Soul called saying you had gone missing... are you alright?"

"Guys, I'm fine... I just needed some quiet time to think," Maka spoke softly. "So if you mind-"

"Yeah Kid, she's fine... so leave us alone," Soul scoffed.

"Why the sudden hostility, Soul?" Kid asked innocently.

"You know damn well, why!" Soul exclaimed, "I know you wrote those letters... "

"Soul stop it! I can't deal with it, I can't deal with your jealousy. Why are you so jealous? Why can't you trust _me_?" Shouted Maka. "I can't be with you.... or you, Kid."

"Maka..." Soul mumbled.

"Just both of you, leave me alone, please!" Maka ran off quickly.

"Maka, wait!" Soul started to chase after her, but a grip on his shoulder pulled him back. "Get your hand off me, Shinigami punk!" Soul swung his fist forcefully in Kid's face having him tumble onto the concrete court.

Kid quickly stood back to his feet rubbing his now sore eye, he could feel every ounce of Soul's anger, sadness, and pain in that blow. "Can't we solve this problem in a more organized manor?"

"Maka broke up with me because of you!" Blow to the stomach. "I didn't get to make up with her because of you!" Blow to the nose. "Fight back!"

Kid wiped the running blood from his nose. "I'm not fighting you, Soul... Deep down somewhere beneath that jealousy, is the _real _Soul I know."

"Shut up! What do you know?" An uppercut to the chin.

Kid smirked slightly, stumbling to stay on his feet. "More than I think you realize... I know Maka doesn't want two friends like us to fight... I am going to respect her wishes and feelings as best as I can. Because I care about her!"

Soul clutched his fist for another punch, but it began to loosen as he remembered what Maka had said about how she didn't want him to start fights. His anger got the best of him, he really did care about Maka deeply and he didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to take Maka from you, believe me, but I can't help what I feel. In the long run I've concluded that I would rather have her as a friend then nothing at all...Wouldn't you?"

Soul stumbled to the bench. "....You're right."

---

The city seemed more lonely than ever as Soul strolled down it broken hearted. His gaze shifted up where he saw a figure sitting on the bus stop bench in the distance.

"Hey, you're not skipping town are you?" Soul asked approaching the person sitting on the bench who ended up to be Maka.

"No, I just don't know where to go," Maka replied with anger hinted in her voice.

Soul nodded understandingly as he took a seat next to her. "Listen Maka, I'm sorry."

"Tch. I've heard _this _before," Maka scoffed scooting away.

Soul scooted closer, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Soul, stop!" Maka swung his arm off of her. "You just don't get it do you? You're so stubborn. You will never change, not for anyone... not even for me."

Soul looked at Maka with his ruby colored eyes glassy and apologetic. "What will it take for you to believe me again?"

"I don't know, Soul... you really hurt me..."

Soul sat in silence for a few minutes, then an idea came across his mind. He pulled Maka close and kissed her passionately. Maka startlingly stared at him for a few moments as Soul gently held her face in his palms. "Maka Albarn...

_I love you."_

Kid felt his heartbreak all when he overheard the conversation between the two as he stood behind a building next to the bus stop during his walk home. His face battered and bruised and felt like total shit and that he could pass out any second, even more so at this moment.

_"I knew that I could never have her... and yet I continue to fall head over heels," _Kid thought, _"This is a sign that I need to move on..."_

Those three longing words made Maka burst into tears of joy and embraced Soul as if she was never going to let go.

Their relationship was beginning to grow... But why did it feel like it was starting to slip?


	10. Unforgettable

**Hey again guys! First I would like to say.. Whoooooaaaa! Sorry it took me soooo long to update. But I didn't forget about you guys! Don't worry! I can't say the next chapter will be within the next two weeks with final exams coming up, but within the summer I'll definitely update more, and probably end up finishing Wonderfully Asymmetrical. But don't worry! It's not for quite a few chapters yet, and I have more story ideas after so everyone look forward to that. Alright, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-L.K.**

Unforgettable

"Why do _we _have to go to this group date, Tsubaki?" Black Star complained.

"Because Ox and Kim invited us, they've just began to date and they're not used to going on dates by themselves, it would be rude if we didn't go," Tsubaki replied.

"But we're not even dating!"

"I know, but it still could be fun, right? Soul and Maka and a few other couples are going."

"Oh yeah, like who else?"

"I don't know about this," Kid said uneasily to Kim who was talking to him by his locker in Shibusen.

"Please? Jackie really likes you and wants you to go," Kim replied talking about the group date she and Ox were having that night.

Jacqueline O'Latern Dupré.... a nice girl, yet clingy as Kid grew to learn. Her deep infatuation for him was flattering, yet kind of weird. But everyone deserves a chance or two. "Alright," Kid answered, "Tell Jacqueline I will be her date for tonight."

"Oh, thank you, Kid! I know you made Jackie one happy girl!"

He smiled slightly, he was unsure on going on a date with Jackie, but this was his beginning to move on from his feelings for Maka.

"Maka please... group dates are _so lame_!" Soul whined.

"Stop that," Maka bossed. "You wouldn't know, you've never been on one."

"Dates are just supposed to be the couples' alone time together. That's why dates were invented!"

"How would you know? You've never actually took me on one."

"You never acted like you wanted to go on one!"

"Still, it would be nice if you were spontaneous a bit more..."

"I am spontaneous!"

"Haha sure you are, I've got to get to my class. See you later, Soul," Maka kissed Soul on the cheek and strode off to her next class.

"Not spontaneous... I'm dating you aren't I?" Soul laughed to himself.

Later that evening, Ox and Kim arrived at the restaurant in the downtown of Death City. A nice and leisure but affordable restaurant, which would probably be more of a place where a couple would go alone but Ox and Kim were still a bit awkward and shy around each other.

Ox looked down on his feet thinking of a conversation starter as Kim stood their quietly waiting for the other couples to arrive. "So uh..." Ox began, "do you know who's all coming?"

"Jackie and Kid and Tsubaki and Black for sure is all I know about... do you know anyone else is coming?"

"Kid _and _Black Star?" Asked out of surprise, "they'd seem the last to go to something like this."

"Well, Tsubaki told me today that she'll be dragging Black Star here whether he likes it or not," Kim chuckled, "and Kid, it took some convincing, but he agreed to come with Jackie. I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Yeah, Soul told me he and Maka would be able make it, although he didn't sound to happy."

"That's probably because Maka made him," Kim laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she threatened him some!" Ox laughed along, "So how come you invited Tsubaki and Black Star... aren't they just really good friends?"

"Yeah, but Jackie and I witnessed something at the prom... and I think with a little shove we can get them to hook up."

"Ooh, wait a minute... now I see what this whole group date came from now... and I just thought you were shy..."

"Haha, I see you're on to my master plan. It was really just an opportunity for Jackie to get to know Kid better and to get Tsubaki and Black Star together... they would be really good for each other."

"Yeah.... I guess you're right, they really would."

"Oh, speaking of which... here they are now!"

"Hi Kim, Ox!" Tsubaki called.

"What's up?" Black Star added. "Are we the first ones?"

"Yeah pretty much," Kim replied, "we're just out here waiting for everyone else to arrive."

"So uh, Ox buddy, you've been here before?" Black Star asked.

"Yes I have, it's really good," Ox replied.

Black Star rummaged through his pockets. "Is it really expensive?

Cause I only have so much and I want to be a gentleman and pay for Tsubaki, you know?"

"Oh, that's very...unlike you, Black Star."

"Yeah I know, it's just... she does so much for me and stuff and I never do much to repay her expect acting like an idiot or a goof all the time. I just want her to know I have a responsible side," his gaze shifted nervously, "That's the only reason, nothing else, I hope you know."

Ox chuckled. "Yes, yes I understand. And no, it's not all that expensive."

"Hey guys!" A voice called.

"It's Soul and Maka!" Tsubaki announced.

"What's up everybody?" Asked Soul.

"So, is this everybody?" Black Star asked.

"No, I think Kid and Jackie are still coming," Ox replied.

"Kid... Kid? Wait, you invited Kid?" Black Star looked behind him and luckily neither Soul or Maka had heard him.

"Uh... actually Kim did!"

Black Star turned his attention to Kim. "Why in the _hell _would you invite Kid in the same place as Maka and jealous boyfriend Soul?"

"I wasn't aware that was a problem."

"Something tells me it's going to be a very interesting night..."

Kid sighed deeply leaning his head against the limo window as he approached Jackie's house. He glanced at his watch. 7:15, he was fifteen minutes late which is very unlike him. But he procrastinated everything he did after school, almost calling Kim to tell him he was feeling sick. Which wouldn't be a lie, he was feeling sick, he had been feeling sick quite a lot lately. But Kid came to realize going out, having fun, and getting his mind off Maka would make him feel better. And who knows? Maybe he'll grow some feelings for this Jackie and forget all about Maka.

But something inside him told him, there was no possibility. There is only one person in the entire universe for him, and that was Maka Albarn. There would be no way he could ever love anyone else or ever stop loving her, his fate was doomed a life of loneliness as it seemed.

He felt the movement of the limo come to a halt as it pulled up the Jackie's house. And Kid didn't even have to go to the door and escort her for as soon as she saw the limo pull up she bolted out her front door.

Jackie was too quick for Kid to preform any gentlemanly acts such as to open the door for her for she had already been inside the limo before Kid had a chance to get out. And he had to admit, she looked very beautiful, but nothing inside of him sparked like it did when he saw Maka dressed beautifully at the prom, or how it sparked every time he had seen her. Dressed up, average, or dressed poorly, she always looked beautiful in his eyes. He sighed.

"Hey Kid," Jackie said trying to contain her giddy. "Are you excited for this? It's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Good evening Jacqueline," Kid greeted.

The rest of the group had made their way into the restaurant while Black Star stood outside, fidgeting with his hands nervously as he kept an eye out for Kid.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki asked behind him. "What are you doing out here? Everyone's inside."

"Oh, I uh... will be in a minute," Black Star replied, then mumbling under his breath, "hopefully."

She tilted her head slightly. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing..."

Tsubaki walked over to her companion and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

Black Star felt his face redden as he felt the touch of her hand. "It's really... not that big of a deal but..." he sighed, "I just was informed that Kid is coming as Jackie's date."

"Oh... Ooh... you mean... since Maka..."

"...And Soul. I could just see a big scene happening between them. And I... I don't know what else to do, I've got to warn him before he finds out the hard way."

Tsubaki smiled slightly. "You're really maturing, Black Star."

"Oh, uh...Thanks."

"What beverage should I order just in case if you're gonna be out here for awhile."

Black Star grinned at his partner. "You know me."

Tsubaki smiled back and nodded. "You wouldn't be the same without a high caffeinated soft drink," she rolled her eyes teasingly.

Ten minutes passed before a limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. Black Star's head perked up in hope that Kid would be in there. He felt his nervousness increase as he noticed it was Kid stepping out of the limo with his date Jackie.

"Kid! Kid!" Black Star shouted.

"Oh, Black Star... What a nice surprise to run into you here," Kid greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Listen... there's something I've got to tell you..."

"I think it's over on this bench," a voice said, "hopefully no one took it."

Maka came running out of the front restaurant doors and found her purse, luckily, untouched on the bench where she had forgotten it.

Kid could feel his heart dropped and his mind go in shock.

_"Dammit... Out of all the fifteen minutes, she had to pick _now _to realize she had left her purse out here?" _Black Star thought.

"Oh... Kid... Hi," Maka greeted slowly.

"...Hi," Kid softly spoke.

"So... you eat here often?" Maka asked trying to make conversation and keep away from the awkward moment.

"Not really, I was just invited by Kim and Ox here for their group date."

"What a coincidence, so was Soul and I. So... you have a date?"

"Yep, Jackie's my date."

"Nice to see you again, Maka," said Jackie.

"Hey," Maka greeted, "so... are we all gonna stand out here? Or are we going to join the rest of the crew?"

"Yeah, let's go..." Black Star said nervously leading the small group, he was almost afraid of seeing Kid and Soul together in the same place as Kid was.

This was getting ridiculous. After deciding Kid was going to have a good time and forget about Maka he had to be on the same group date with her _and _Soul which is an even bigger nightmare. No, nightmare is an understatement, the correct term would be _hell. _

"Come on, Kiddo!" Jackie said grabbing his arm and pulling him close.

"O...Okay..." Kid replied nervously.

_"That's kind of strange, could've Kid gotten over me that fast? And why Jackie?" _Maka thought as she watched Jackie getting close to Kid.

As Kid made his way further through the restaurant... He felt his feet grow heavier and heavier. And more and more light headed.


	11. Love is Never Gone

Love is Never Gone

"Kid?" Soul exclaimed in shock, and wasn't so pleased to find him at the same restaurant both he _and _Maka were at.

"H..hi, Soul," Kid greeted nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Be more rude!" Maka hissed at Soul, then she turned to the Shinigami. "Kid is Jackie's date tonight and he's _not _here for me, isn't that right, Kid?"

"Y-yes... of course."

"Fine," Soul mumbled.

Kid took a seat across from where Maka and Soul were sitting and sat down next to Jackie.

"That's so funny," Jackie chuckled immediately grabbing Kid around the arm. "Why would Kid ever be here for Maka?"

Maka raisedvan eyebrow. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the fact that you don't seem to be his type, that's all."

"Oh, and what is his type, exactly?"

"You know, sophisticated and a bit more... mature. It's nothing against you or anything, don't take it offensively."

Maka put on her best fake smile and said, "Oh, no offense taken here."

"O-Ow, ow!" Soul yelped, "M-Maka you're squeezing my hand too hard!"

"Ooh, sorry, Soul." Maka loosened her grip from Soul's hand.

_"Who does that little bitch think she is? What, I'm not good enough for Kid like he's some royal prince charming?" _Maka thought,_ "Oh yeah, sure... he's a Shinigami with extraordinary meister and combat skills, and incredibly smart, and kinda cute..."_

"What will I be having?" Kid pondered looking at the menu, "This sounds good...wait, no! It's not evenly priced! That just certainly cannot do..."

_"But insane, he's completely insane." _

"And that's when Kim finally gave in and said, 'I guess I'll give you a chance,'" Ox finished with his ramble of how he had gotten Kim to go out with him, which had only been one of several boring stories he had told.

"Jeez, this is stupid," Black Star complained.

Tsubaki nudged him sternly. "Stop it. Be polite just for tonight, please?"

"Kid what are you doing? You've been fidgeting with you napkins for the past ten minutes," Jackie whispered.

"These waiters do a horrible job folding these napkins. Don't they know they have to be symmetrical?" Kid looked up, "Do you need help with yours?"

Jackie chuckled. "You're cute _and _funny."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Please, that is in _no way _cute _or _funny," she mumbled.

"You say something, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Oh, no."

Jackie began to brush Kid's bangs to the side. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kid questioned; a bit startled.

"There were a few hairs that were a little out of place, but it looks better now," Jackie relied.

"A-are you sure?" Kid pulled out a pocket mirror and studied his bangs thoroughly. "Th-they are perfect!"

_"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous! Can't Kid see how fake she is?" _Maka thought.

"You know, they kind of make a cute couple. I mean, since this Jackie girl showed up Kid's stopped chasing you, that's the upside," Soul whispered to Maka.

"Y-yeah..." Maka answered back unsurely. She wasn't sure how she felt about Kid dating this...well for a lack of better words, bitch. Jackie was Kim's best friend, and Maka always tried to tolerate her for Kim's sake because she is a nice girl and friend but Maka could never stand Jackie. And now to see a good friend like Kid dating her, just seemed so wrong... And Maka couldn't stand it.

After a couple hours of food, conversations, and laughs the group decided it was best to pay the check and get home since it was a school night.

"What a lovely dinner. Ox, Kim... Thank you for inviting me," Kid announced.

"It was no problem, thanks so much that you came!" Kim replied.

"Yeah, thank you!" Added Kim.

"Jacqueline... Shall I escort you to the limo?" Kid held out his arm as Jackie linked her own with his.

"So gentlemanly," Jackie blushed.

"Wow, Kid seemed to get over you fast," Soul said cheerfully. "That Jackie girl sure is good for him."

Maka said nothing.

"What's the matter, Maka? Ooh, you must be tired, it is kinda getting late. Let's get to the bike."

They began to walk away till Maka came to an abrupt halt. She stood watching Jackie pulling Kid's face into a passionate kiss.

"Wow! What a lady's man!" Soul chuckled.

"Look, Ox!" Kim exclaimed, "Kid and Jackie! Isn't that romantic?"

"Whoa!" breathed Black Star in surprise.

Maka stood dumbfounded as she watched Jackie kiss Kid, feeling a million things at once. She was surprised, confused, angry, and upset. She felt fear for Kid's crushed feelings when he finds the true Jackie. Maka knew Jackie was using him... Well, she had no proof, but she could feel it. The one thing that really bothered Maka was that there was something else she was feeling... And she couldn't place her finger on it... What was it?

Kid arrived back to his house, barely slipping through the front door before he leaned his head against the door and breathed a deep sigh.

Jackie was everything he could want in a girl. Pretty, kind, funny, respects the beauty of symmetry... An amazing kisser. But why couldn't he feel anything for her? Shy couldn't he stop thinking about Maka?...Why couldn't he stop loving her?

No matter how he tried to ignore Maka at that dinner, he winced in pain every time he looked at her as if there was knife through his chest and at the same time... butterflies in his stomach, with big, huge symmetrical wings and to top it all off there was a spark in his heart that lit it on fire. And with Jackie? Nothing much... Just how pretty she was, how nice and funny she was. Something he saw in Liz or Patty...he just saw a friend.

"Hey Kid!" Liz called as she and Patty came down the stairs. "So, how was your date with Jackie?"

Kid smiled half heartedly. "It was a wonderful time. A lot of conversations, good laughs... And fabulous food with great prices!"

"That sounds cool and all, but you never answered my original question. How was your date with _Jackie_?"

"Oh, Jackie, yes. Well she's a wonderful girl and very beautiful... And she kissed me goodnight."

"She kissed you?"

"Hahaha! Kid and Jackie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty sang.

"Yeah," Kid replied.

"Well, how was it?" Liz asked.

"It was surprisingly good, she's a wonderful kisser."

"That's great, Kid! Good for you, you got yourself your dream girl! Things are looking up for you, huh?"

"Well...No. Not really."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with her... I mean, if we ever were technically together I don't get the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing," Kid scratched his head.

"What? Did she not share your passion with symmetry?"

"Liz, I don't break up a girl just because they don't share my passion for symmetry... Just as long as she puts up with it and my obsession with it, but no... she was just fine with it."

"Then I don't understand, she's perfect for you isn't she?"

"Yes, of course she's absolutely perfect for me. But... I don't want perfect."

"Huh?"

"...I want someone different, who's, not perfect. Who's asymmetrical... metaphorically speaking. I want the one I love, I want Maka."

Maka stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her blonde hair slowly as she got ready for bed. She looked in the mirror sternly deep in thought. Soul stood next to her, over the bathroom sink brushing his teeth. He starred at Maka curiously as he brushed.

Soul spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed. "What's up with you, Maka? You've been quiet ever since we got home and it seems like you've had something on your mind."

"It's nothing," Maka mumbled.

"You know, you can talk to me about it," said Soul, "It's not really healthy to keep things inside."

"Well..." Maka began, "What do you think of Jackie?"

"Jackie? As in Jackie O'Latern Dupré, Kid's girlfriend?"

"She's not his girlfriend."

"Well they seemed to be quite a couple judging by the kiss tonight."

"Just answer the question, Soul."

"What? I don't know... She seems nice, why? What's so important about my opinion? I have no interest if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I just don't think she's good for Kid."

"What? I think she and Kid made a great match."

"Sure, she makes it seem that way, but she's probably been studying Kid...Watching him closely, probably stalking."

"Maka, you don't know that."

"No, I don't... I'm just angry. I know, there's just something fake about her and I don't want Kid to get hurt is all. Since I, well... you know..."

"...Hurt him?"

"So you really want to walk the long way, huh?" Black Star asked Tsubaki as they strolled down the lit up night city streets.

"Oh yeah, it's really nice tonight," Tsubaki sweetly replied.

Black Star smiled slightly. "It is, I never really noticed how quiet the city bustle is on a week night... It's actually quiet relaxing."

"You know, Black Star... It was really sweet to pay for my check tonight."

"Well, you were my 'date' and I just, you know, wanted to be gentlemanly... like Kid."

Tsubaki chuckled. "I don't understand why you want to try to be like Kid for me, I like you for you. Kid's a nice friend, but, I'd rather have a hyper goof than a romantic gentleman any day."

"...Huh? Really?"

"Of course, Black Star I have so much fun being your partner and your friend... You have opened my life to many wonderful opportunities I never thought of and you have changed me for the better."

Black Star's face flushed red a bit. "Oh well, thanks... Tsubaki, and you've changed me in many good ways too. I-I really don't know what I would do without you sometimes... You're my best friend."

Tsubaki's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she embraced her friend in a huge hug. Startled, Black Star felt the wind knock out of him for the first few seconds. "T-there, there...Tsubaki, heheh, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"It's just so sweet."

Black Star and Tsubaki stared at each other for a few moments until Black Star's gaze shifted and cheeks flushed brighter than ever. "Well... you know... Let's just go home."


	12. Free Your Mind

**A/N: Whoooa, sorry this took so long! Did I ever mention to you guys that I am a procrastinator? Haha. Just make sure you guys know I'm not gonna give up on ya because I can probably guarantee this will happen again. I'm going on vacation next month and it'll be a long drive so hopefully I'll get some writing in during that time. Anyway, here's chapter twelve and thank you all for your wonderful patience! I really do appreciate it. ^^'**

Free Your Mind

Maka stomped through her apartment and slammed the door before she leaned against it; exhaling a deep sigh. Her whole day had just been horrible. _Horrible. _And now all she wanted to do was have a tall cold glass of iced tea and watch her prerecorded dramas, or take a candle lit bubble bath listening to her folk music without Soul complaining for the rest of the afternoon since he was out playing basketball with Black Star.

It all started at school. Every class Maka had with _those two_, Kid and Jackie were always sitting close. _Really close._ Every time she saw the two in the hallway, they were walking together. And what upsets her the most, is why it bothered her so much. She knew Jackie wasn't up to any good but that shouldn't cause her to feel...this way.

Soul wiped the sweat of his forehead as he stood under the basketball hoop in a defending position, waiting for "The Great" Black Star to make his next move.

"Come on, Black Star, it's not that difficult it's just one on one. Also, there couldn't be much of a strategy going on through that blockhead of yours," Soul chuckled.

"Shut up, I put twenty dollars on this game and this shot determines it," Black Star replied with serious concentration on his face.

"Yeah right, you're two points behind, and next shot is mine. I'd say this game is in the bag."

Dribbling, Black Star shifted his feet backwards. Clutching the basketball in his hands he leaped behind the three-point line and released with a stable toss. Soul watched dumbfounded as the ball swiftly went through the net.

"Well whattya know," Black Star smirked rather cockily while scratching his nose. "A three-pointer, I guess that makes _me _the winner, and _you _the loser!"

"Ahh, lucky shot," Soul grouched pulling the twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and slapping it into Black Star's hand. "It's too hot anyway, I just wanted the game to end."

"Whatever you say," Black Star walked over to the bench grabbing his water bottle. "So uh, Soul..."

"Hm?"

"I kinda wanna talk to you about- Well I just wanted to know-"

"Spit it out already, Black Star. You're my friend you can tell me."

Black Star heaved a deep sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you give me some advice?"

Soul blinked puzzlingly. "You want advice... from me?"

"Well, you and Maka are in a strong relationship."

"You want _relationship _advice? But you're not- Ooh, wait... I see where this is going. Do you like...?"

Black Star's face flushed bright red.

Soul grinned. "You do!"

Black Star punched Soul's shoulder. "Hey, shut up! Did I say I did?"

"You don't have to, your face says it all!"

"Hn, don't be a jerk..."

They've been "dating"" for pretty much three weeks now, but he cannot seem to find any feelings for her. Not the same feelings.

Kid sighed sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his temples from the stress of it all.

Liz walked in, sighing at the sight of her fretting meister partner and friend. It has been the third time this week she found him sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of the night. "Just thinking".

"Yo, Kiddo," Liz greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Just thinking," Kid replied automatically.

Liz poured some coffee from the pot. "You want some?"

Kid's head thudded against the table in response.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she poured another cup. "Now it's a little old so I'm gonna put it in the microwave. It won't like Deathbucks mocha but-"

"Liz, what's the matter? You never talk this much," Kid's muffled voice called quietly.

"I'm just trying to pick up a normal conversation," Liz sighed, "For the past three weeks you've been a broken record."

Kid's lifted his head shifting his tired eyes to teenaged firearm. "How do you figure?"

The beeps of the microwave sounded as Liz carried the hot coffee over to the table. Putting one mug in front of the distraught Shinigami as Liz sat with hers across from him.

"Oh, where do I begin? 'Well, Jackie is a nice girl and she's funny and pretty and everything I could imagine but I cannot stop thinking about Maka and how kind and beautiful she is and she isn't the right kind of girl but I love the way she makes me feel whenever I see her; when she speaks to me. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, help me Liz!'," she imitated in a depressed, whining voice.

"It sounds like you got me word for word," Kid admitted pathetically.

"It's because you're like this day after day, and I don't like to see you this way," Liz took a sip of the coffee then set the mug down. "So I'm going to, _once again_, give you advice. But not the same advice I give over and over that never actually seem to work. I'm going to give you my honest to God opinion..."

Kid sat up slightly. "I'm listening."

"At first, I thought you were just a hopeless romantic and now I've come to realize you're just hopeless."

"I'm not liking this advice too much so far."

"Just shut up a listen, don't interrupt before I change my mind with this because soon my conscious is going to kick in."

"Alright, fine."

"You say you have no feelings for Jackie? Dump her. She's a bitch anyway."

"But you said-"

"I know what I _said_, but that wasn't what I meant. I thought you liked her so I kept my mouth shut. Believe it or not, I care about your feelings and I didn't want to hurt them."

Kid smiled slightly. "...Liz."

"Don't look too much into it!" She snapped, "And if you really, _really _love Maka as much as you keep saying you do. Show it."

"I tried that, remember?"

"I don't mean telling her. I mean showing it, expressing it. Do something spontaneous and drastic."

"Like, like what?"

Liz shrugged. "Kiss her."

"K-Kiss her? Are- You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious!"

"But what about Soul? I can't do that! Something like that could ruin our friendship!"

"Something you learn on the streets is that it is a dog eat dog world. Sometimes you have to do something a little drastic to get what you want."

"...Liz, I just can't..."

"It's your choice, I am just saying... You wanted my honest to God advice."

"I don't see the help out of that at all!"

"What I am saying- Fallow your heart, not your head. You're thinking too much, and not feeling enough."

Maka's fingers tapped against the table continuously. It was _midnight _and she hadn't seen or heard from Soul since he left with Black Star after school.

Kai pawed at Maka's leg, wagging his tale. She pet the young pup smiling slightly, it may have been the first time Maka was able to smile all day it had been so dreadful. Kai began to cry softly, which at this point was his way of saying he wants to be held giving Maka no other choice but to pick him up and stroke him in her arms until he falls asleep.

"I really should kind of be getting worried," Maka spoke softly to the pup; making his ears perk forward, "but when he's with Black Star it never ceases to amaze me how long they are out."

Kai laid his chin on Maka's arm and breathed a deep, tired sigh.

Maka chuckled lightly. "I know how you're feeling. That's the way I've been feeling for the past three weeks almost. I've been feeling tired, and frustrated, and all these other feelings mixed together that I just can't seem to figure out. All these strange feelings about Kid."

Kai's ears perked again.

"You like Kid, don't you? He gives you treats and plays with you when he sees you. He said he always wanted a dog but he's afraid it would make a mess in his house. I mean, he already has to live with Patty who makes enough messes," she chuckled again, "He really is nice and funny and, well, insane. Hehe. And he's pretty cute too; handsome. Really handsome actually."

Kai lifted his head up, looking at Maka with his big, puppy eyes.

"But don't get the wrong idea, he's just a friend. I still love Soul and Soul loves me, I think," the front door creaked open slowly and Maka mumbled, "Speak of the devil."

Kai jumped off Maka's lap and ran towards the front door barking as Soul's whispers were heard. "Shh, Kai, Shh. We don't want to wake Maka up," his whispers were coming closer as he approached the living room. "We don't want to wake up-ah Maka! Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Just waiting for a certain, _particular _idiot to come home."

Nervous sweat broke from Soul's forehead. "I'm sorry, Maka! I was just with Black Star, he just wanted to talk about some...stuff."

Maka didn't budge.

"After basketball we went to Deathbucks and talked for awhile and just lost track of time. I swear."

Maka sighed. "What were you talking about that was so important?"

Soul's eyes shifted nervously. "I uh, sort of promised not to tell, but I guess it won't be a big deal for you to know. Black Star was telling me about some feelings he had been, you know, feeling."

She raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh, and what kind of feelings?"

Black Star stood outside his apartment; starring at the door as knots tied in his stomach. "Come on, you're Black Star, you can do anything! Especially something as simple as telling a girl how you feel," He said to himself, "But why is it so hard?"

His rambling was interrupted by the sound of the door opening revealing Tsubaki. "Black Star, what are you doing?"

"T-Tsubaki!" Black Start stuttered. _"Damn, I wasn't expecting this so soon!" _He thought.

"Is everything alright? Isn't it cold?"

"Tsubaki, I uh, need to tell you something."

"We should take this inside, you don't look so well."

Black Star entered without a word; scratching the back of his head. "I uh, don't know how else to tell you this, so, I'm gonna come right out and say it."

There was a long moment of silence and Tsubaki stood patiently smiling her sweet smile that made Black Star feel warm inside.

Black Star took a deep breath. "Tsubaki, I-I love you!"


	13. Keep Your Head Down

Keep Your Head Down

Tsubaki stood dumbstruck as soon as she heard her meister partner utter the three words she thought she would _never _hear him say together. And Black Star stood feeling nervously anxious; fearing that not only Tsubaki didn't feel the same way for him back, but that he would lose her as a friend as well.

He needed a cover up.

Black Star bursted out with his most convincing laugh. "I got you! You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless! I mean, I can't believe you fell-" In mid sentence; without anticipation, Tsubaki pulled Black Star in for a kiss.

After a couple seconds of lip lock Black Star stood dumbfounded, and speechless. It had been the first time Tsubaki was ever able to shut him up. "Well...?" Tsubaki blushed.

"Tsubaki I think I've discovered my one and only weakness."

"Hey everybody! Party at Kid's house tonight, everybody who's anybody will be there!" Jackie shouted as she passed out party invitations down the halls of Shibusen.

"Give me that," Liz said ripping an invitation from someone's hand, "What? Seriously, a party? How would Kid approve this?"

"I thought Kiddo hated parties at our house since people would mess up the symmetry or whatever..." Patty added.

"Hey Kid!" Liz shouted as they noticed the Shinigami walking down the hallway. Kid turned as he heard his name called, just as he expected it would be his two companions.

"Hey Liz, Patty," Kid greeted.

"When did you become so cool?" Liz asked handing him an invitation Jackie was passing out.

"Actually I'm not any cooler than before," Kid replied.

"Which you weren't at all," Patty chimed in.

"This party will drive me insane, and I'll probably be rearranging the place until it's in perfect symmetrical balance again."

"So why chance it?" Liz asked.

"Because I have a plan, and hopefully it will all be worth it," Kid smiled.

Liz smiled back, she knew immediately what he was talking about. "Good idea, Patty and I will go decorate now!"

"But... school doesn't end for another four hours."

"Please, you act like we've never skipped before, come on Patty!"

"Kay~!" Patty chirped.

"Wait, Patty.." Kid said grabbing the blonde sister by her arm. "Before you leave, could you do a small favor for me?"

"Party at Death the Kid's Mansion Friday 7:00 PM - 12:00 AM.." Soul read off the invitation as he sat in his seat in class, "Huh? Since when does Kid have parties?"

Maka walked into the room smiled at Soul as she sat next to him. "Hey Soul, What's these flyer things I've been seeing everywhere?"

"You mean this?" Soul pointed to the invitation he held in his hand.

"Yeah... What is it?" Maka asked grabbing the invitation from Soul's hand and began to read it.

"I got it from Jackie, she's been giving it to all the kids she's inviting," Soul replied.

"And of course I noticed the bitch gave everybody one _but _me.." Maka mumbled.

"Yeah well... I'm probably not going..." Soul said.

"How come?"

"I've kind of been an ass to him lately... I just would feel weird showing up."

Maka thought for a few seconds, deciding if she would go or not either. Things have been awkward lately and because of that she wouldn't want to go, but Kid was still her friend and she hadn't talked to him since the dinner party. Needless to say, she missed him. "Not that it would matter for me either way," Maka said aloud to Soul, "it's not like _I _was invited or anything."

"Psst, hey, Maka!" A whisper was heard, "Maka, psst!"

Maka turned around to see the younger Thompson sister leaning over her desk holding a white envelope. "Patty?" Maka replied in surprise.

"Kiddo told me to give this to you personally," she giggled, handing her the envelope.

Maka opened it to reveal an invitation to Kid's party, she looked up at the young blonde girl with suspicion. "Why couldn't Kid hand this to me himself?"

Patty shifted her gaze across the room, trying to keep form laughing. "Oh, Kiddo had some... Thing to attend to. He's very busy, you know."

Maka stared at the invitation that Kid had given Patty to give to her. She had a feeling Kid knew that Jackie wouldn't invite her, but he still made sure she was invited. Maka couldn't help but to smile because of this.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Soul asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Maka replied, "You know Patty."

"Yeah." Soul chuckled.

Black Star and Tsubaki walked down the Shibusen halls, and barely have spoken a word to each other since the kiss. Black Star's face blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Tsubaki..." Black Star began, "I guess... We're a couple now?"

Tsubaki's face flushed bright red. "Yeah. I-I guess we are..."

"So u-um..." He began, "You... Wanna hold my hand?"

Tsubaki looked at Black Star's extended hand, trembling slightly. She smiled sweetly. "Yes of course!" She replied, grabbing his hand.

That night, Maka sat at the desk in her room, finishing up the last bit of homework with Kai snuggling up in her lap. Soul knocked on the door before entering her room. "Hey Maka?" He said.

"Let me guess, you're going out, and you won't be back till later?" Maka asked without hesitation.

"Uh, yeah... Sorry." Soul replied, "I'm just going to Deathbucks for some thinking time on writing my music."

"How cliché," Maka mumbled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's okay. Just go ahead and go."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

And that was it, he left... No 'I love you', no kiss, no hug even, just 'I'll see you later'. Maka put down her pencil and let out a deep sigh, she starred at the invitation to Kid's party that was laying on her desk. She looked at the clock on her wall which read 6:30, she still had time.

"Well it's not like I have anything else better to do, right?" Maka asked Kai, "I sure have been missing Kid lately..." hearing his name, had Kai jump off Maka's lap; barking and wagging his tail excitedly.

She laughed slightly. "Sorry boy, but I can't bring you this time."

"Ooh maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Kid paced back and forth through the living room of his mansion wearing his best attire.

"Chill out Kid," Liz said casually. "Everything will be fine if you just stick to the plan."

"Maybe you're right Liz, maybe I just need to calm d-ah!" Kid jumped from the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Sheesh, how pathetic," Liz sighed, "look, answer that, Patty and I are going to finish getting ready. Don't have a heart attack while we're gone."

Kid quickly fixed his outfit and nonchalantly answered the door revealing Jackie. "Hi Kiddo!" She said perkily; giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Jacqueline...So nice to see you again."

"So, I'm the first one here, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"So, I guess we can have a little fun before the guests arrive," Jackie said, walking towards the Shinigami.

Kid began to feel nervous and was backing away from Jackie. "What... What do you mean?"

"You know..."

"No, honestly I don't..."

Jackie threw Kid onto the couch, and laid on top of him. "Don't play stupid, I know you want me."

"Jacqueline, please... L-let's be rational about this!" The doorbell rang again; Kid sighed in relief. "O-Oh look! Someone's here!" Kid threw Jackie off him and ran to the door revealing Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey Kid!" Black Star shouted.

"H-hello Black Star... Tsubaki," greeted Kid.

"Say, is something wrong? You look nervous and sweaty..."

"J-just come in! And help yourself to snacks! Ha...Ha."

About an hour passed and practically the whole school of Shibusen had showed up. Kid sat alone outside on his porch; looking at his watch and sighed. "I guess Maka isn't going to come."

"Kid?" a familiar voice was heard. Kid lifted his head up, his eyes lighting up to see Maka, beautiful as ever.

"Maka! Oh Maka, I'm so glad you came!" Kid rejoiced.

"Sorry for being so late," she replied, "So why are you out here all alone?"

"I just needed to take a breather, it's _so _crowded in there."

"Yeah I bet."

_"Do it you fool, kiss her! What are you waiting for?"_

"Is there something wrong Kid?"

"N-no... Why do you ask?"

"You look nervous and sweaty."

"Me? Never..." Kid stood, looking around at the clear starry sky, then looked at Maka. He gulped, and his head began to pound... He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You look as if you're going to be sick,"

"No Maka... I need to do this!" Kid leaned in for the kiss, but passed out in mid air as he crashed to the ground.

"Kid!"


	14. Stay With Me Tonight

Stay With Me Tonight

"Kid! Kid!" Maka held the fainted Shinigami in her arms, tapping his face lightly. "Kid wake up!"

Kid's eyes struggled open, starring up at Maka. "...Sorry, did I faint?" Kid asked quietly; straining his voice just to be able to speak.

Maka sighed with relief. "Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled.

Kid smiled back. He undoubtedly knew he loved this girl, and that he couldn't live without her. And not Soul, nor anyone else, could keep him away from her. But he had to let her know this, and the only way he could, was in this moment.

_He would never get a chance like this again._

"Maka..."

"Yeah?"

Kid sat up slowly, caressing Maka's soft face, "Don't hate me for this," He replied before he leaned in and kissed her, with all of the love he felt, with all his emotions... In this moment.

Maka's face flushed bright red, her green eyes wide open with shock, shocked that she kissed him back. Her eyes closed slowly, not even Soul had kissed her like this. After a few seconds her eyes shot back open. _"What am I doing?" _She thought to herself.

She pulled away, starring at Kid in shock. "What... What was...?"

"Maka Albarn," Kid began, "I am deeply, truly, madly in love with you. And no matter what I do, there is nothing that subside these intense feelings that I have for you! Not Jackie, not my father, not your father, not even Soul! Maka don't you get it? This is what I feel, and... I'm sorry but, I can't help it. I love you!"

Maka sat speechless, she was completely blown away, shocked, confused, with many mixed feelings. Old feelings...New feelings too?

"Now if you excuse me..." Kid breathed, "I must... Pass out again, I'm not feeling too well."

Twenty minutes have passed and the party guests were becoming routy ever since the ambulance had to come and take Kid away. "Everyone calm down! Please, will you calm down?" Liz shouted over the loud chatter of the mass of kids. "This party will be postponed, so please, go home. Thank you for coming!"

floods of people went towards the front doors of the main entrance of Kid's mansion. Eventually only Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty remained. "What happened to Kid?" Black Star asked, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure," Maka replied, "He just passed out on the porch, I tried waking him up and then I eventually called Liz and Patty to help. And when that didn't work, Liz called Lord Shinigami and he said to call an ambulance at once."

"I hope everything will be alright..." said Tsubaki.

"Well we can't just stand around!" said Liz, "Come on let's go."

"Go where, Sis?" Patty asked.

"To the hospital."

As the group of kids rushed into the hospital lobby, they were stopped by Shinigami who stood tall in their way. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"What do you think is up?" Liz exclaimed.

"What happened to Kid?" asked Patty.

"Well... Kid..." Shinigami sighed, "Kid suddenly came down with a severe fever."

"Fever?" Liz queried, "but I thought a Shinigami can't get sick."

"Yes Liz you're right...for the most part," he began, "but there's this one virus... The only virus a Shinigami can get, and only a Shinigami can get it... A virus far worse than what a normal human could ever experience."

"Explain..." Black Star said.

"Well the virus gives symptoms like a fever, but with higher and potentially fatal temperatures and even though only with the Shingami blood can receive this virus, it's still rare. Not I, nor my father, or my father's father had even experienced this."

"L-Lord Shingami sir, Kid's gonna be okay, right?" Maka manage to gasp, for a moment there she had stopped breathing.

"Hmm... I wish I could tell you..." Shinigami replied after long pause, "I didn't want you guys to know about this now, not this way... But I should've known you guys were too stubborn to wait. Nevertheless, I'm not going to lie to you, there's no way in telling now if Kid is going to come out of this okay... So why don't you all get home and get some rest?"

"No..." said Black Star, "We're staying here."

"Like I've said... Stubborn kids you are, but amazing, wonderful kids at that. I couldn't imagine better friends for my son." He gave the kids a nod before heading out the hospital doors.

And with that, the group of kids left standing in middle of the lobby, with shock, confusion, and anxiety.

Black Star rummaged through his pockets, looking for spare change. "I have five dollars," he announced, holding the crinkled money in his hands, "I'm sure I can buy everyone a little something from the vending machines, since none of us had any dinner."

"It's okay Black Star, I'm not very hungry..." Liz mumbled as she collapsed into a chair.

"...Maka?" Black Star turned his attention to the usual confident, strong, and bright meister... Who was curled up against the wall, looking pale, helpless, and weak who gave no response to her concerned friend.

"Kid..." was all she could say, in a hushed, whispered tone. She couldn't believe what all has happened; what all was happening. She couldn't quite grasp what else she was feeling besides fear for Kid's well being. "Kid...Please..." She rested her head into her arms.

"I'm guessing you're not hungry either," Black Star turned to Tsubaki, "anything?"

Tsubaki smiled slightly. "Sure... But..Could you bring it back for me? I think I should stay with them." Tsubaki looked over at Maka, who was still deep in her thoughts, and emotionally distressed, she figured it was best to let her bask.

Maka was confused; scared... And all she wanted was to feel his touch again.

Wait, what was she thinking? She loved Soul, and she did with all her heart, but there was something about Kid. The way he caressed her, the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her, and the way he said "I love you Maka", none of it was anything Soul had done, not anything like that.

But she really did love Soul, and Soul really did love her, but there was something else, something about Kid.

_But, but, but..._ Every time she tried to reassure herself that Soul was the one she loved, there was always a _but_. 'Soul is very loving and caring _but...' , ' _Soul treated her right _but... '_

Maka was questioning things she had never even _thought _about questioning before.

Was Soul really the one...?

Hours passed... And the night slowly trailed on. 2:00 AM - Patty was the first one to fall asleep, then at 2:30 it was Tsubaki. 3:00 o'clock came... And Liz faded away.

It was now 3:30AM, and both Maka and Black Star remained awake. "You really should get some sleep..." Black Star's said, cutting the silence of the deserted lobby. "Staying awake, worrying... It's not healthy, you'll make yourself sick if you continue like this."

Maka lifted her head up, surprised at Black Star's sudden and unusual father-like approach towards her. "Sleep? How can I sleep? How can I sleep without knowing what's wrong with Kid?" Tears welled up in her eyes, "Without knowing... if he's going to live?"

Black Star sat on the floor next to Maka. "Look... I know it's hard, but you've gotta keep positive thoughts, how many times has Kid put his life in danger, and how many times did he pull through?"

"A lot, I guess..."

"Hell yeah a lot, because Kid is a fighter when he's got something to fight for."

And with those words, Maka became silent, and Black Star was concerned that he had used the wrong choice of words somehow. He wasn't used to comforting pep talks. Then, a small smile broke upon Maka's lips, and Black Star breathed a sigh of relief; it was the first time she smiled all night.

"You know... I didn't tell anyone else this," she began, "but right before Kid passed out... he kissed me."

Black Star's eyes widened in surprise, he never thought that Kid would go through with it; he continued to listen.

"And it was the best kiss I ever had," Maka admitted it, to Black Star as well as herself, "Soul _never _kissed me that way, he never kissed me with so much passion and emotion."

"So... What are you saying then?"

"...I don't know. My head is spinning me dizzy, and my heart is beating fast with all this anxiety, I'm so confused and scared. For the first time in my life... I don't know what to do."

"Well first thing, you should get some sleep, believe me, it will make you feel better in the morning."

She smiled slightly. "You're right," she then wrapped her arms around Black Star tightly, "Thank you so much, Black Star... You're a wonderful friend."

It wasn't until a half an hour later when Maka had fallen asleep, with tears running down her cheeks. Black Star still sat awake, leaning against the wall in between Maka and Tsubaki. He stood up and walked quietly towards the window.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the stars shown brightly with the full moon completely lighting up the dark sky. _"I don't know what exactly is going on. But Kid, please... Pull through this." _Black Star thought to himself, clutching his eyes tightly. _"We need you to stay here...So pull through, please... Please..."_

Shinigami stood outside Kid's hospital room some floors up in the hospital, the doctor slowly walked out of the room; closing the door behind him quietly. "How is he doing?" Shinigami asked.

"It's not so good," the doctor replied slowly. "His temperature is off the charts, we're doing everything we can but we've never had to deal with such high temperatures. We even got doctors here from around the world, but so far no one can figure out how we can keep his temperature down, let alone break the fever, which... Will only be the first step."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We it seems that sometime in the middle of the night, Kid had also slipped into a coma. So even if the fever is able to break, there's still the concern if he'll wake up."

"What is his current temperature?" Shinigami hesitantly asked.

"132 degrees fahrenheit, and rising. And you obviously know, if Kid was a human he would be long dead by now. But still, it is very high."

"I... Understand..."

"We're incredibly sorry... But it's not over yet, there's still hope."


	15. Heart, Mind, and Soul

Heart, Mind, and Soul

_ "Maka..."_

"_Hello?"_

_ "Everything is going to be alright, Maka..."_

_ "...Kid?"_

_ "Maka..."_

"Kid! Kid!" Maka shot up from the lobby bench with her head in a tizzy she searched for the young Shinigami but was nowhere to be found.

"So you're a wake," a voice called, it was Black Star, sitting on the other side of the lobby.

"Kid! Where is he?"

"Are you feeling okay Maka?"

Maka slouched back on the couch. "Yeah, for a minute there, I just thought...Nevermind," she paused for a second, her expression in a disappointed gaze; after she snapped out of it her eyes searched the lobby. "Where is everyone?"

"In the cafeteria getting some breakfast," Black Star replied, "Lord Shinigami came by earlier and gave us some money for food."

"L-Lord Shinigami? Did he say anything about Kid, is he okay?"

Black Star sighed as he thought back to his discussion with Shinigami earlier.

It wasn't until 5am when Shinigami decided it was best to leave the hospital. As he made his way down to the lobby, he noticed everyone asleep, everyone except Black Star, who sat anxiously on the other side of the lobby trying not to disturb the three sleeping girls.

"Black Star I think you should get some rest, there's no use of straining yourself like this," Shinigami said.

"It's no problem, I'm an assassin aren't I? I'm used to going without sleep during long periods of time," Black Star replied, "But I should be saying the same to you, shouldn't I? Shinigami or not."

"I'm on way out to get some sleep now, I was just seeing what Kid's condition was."

Black Star stood to his feet quickly. "...How _is _Kid's condition?"

Shinigami was silent for a very long time before answering Black Star's question, he wish he could lie to him and tell him that he knew Kid was going to be alright... But he didn't know if his son was going to make it through this. "...He's in critical condition."

Black Star's breath was taken away, and when it caught back up with him, he spoke, "...How critical... Is critical?" He knew critical was the worst it could get, but he wanted at least a small glimmer of hope.

"...Extremely critical."

Black Star felt his heart drop. He didn't want to ask the next few words, afraid of what the response would be, but he did. "What... Are his chances?"

"Slim. The doctors said there's about a fifteen percent chance-"

"Fifteen percent chance... To die right? That... That means he has an eighty-five percent chance of living, right? That's what they mean, right? Please, Shinigami, please... Tell me..."

Shinigami was silent for an unusual amount of time, Black Star's whole body visibly shook as he hoped, prayed, that's what fifteen percent meant. "...Fifteen percent of living, Black Star."

"Black Star?" Maka voice snapped the assassin back to reality. "Black Star... What did Lord Shinigami say?"

Black Star saw his friend's desperate, frightened eyes, and couldn't bare to look at them. He glanced away immediately, his eye contact avoidance spoke just enough for Maka. Tears began to flood from her eyes and she collapsed to the ground.

"Maka! Maka!" A familiar voice shouted across the lobby.

Maka sat up. "Soul?"

She saw her boyfriend, his face just as pale and distraught as everyone else's. He ran across the lobby. "Maka!"

"Soul!" Maka ran into his embrace and began to sob. "Oh Soul... The most terrible thing happened to Kid..."

"I know, I heard..." Soul said, holding Maka in his arms, he looked up at his friend. "How is he?"

"It's not good..." Black Star replied slowly.

In that moment of Soul's embrace Maka came to a final realization among all the doubt she's had. Everything built up inside, and words exploded from her mouth. She quickly looked up into Soul's gaze. "Soul, I don't love you anymore."

Soul released his grasp from around Maka's body and took a step back. "What?"

"Soul I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I just don't love you the same way I used to."

"Maka-"

"I just think we should end this now..."

"Maka I-"

"You're just not the same anymore, and I'm not the same anymore... We've changed, grown apart... We're not compatible. This isn't love anymore, Soul I just-"

"Maka!" Soul clutched Maka's shoulders. "Look, I know everything that's been going on is terrible, and it must be stressing your mind. You just need to take a deep breath and sit down... You're acting a bit delusional."

Tears streamed down Maka's face as she stared at Soul and shook her head. "No... I'm not..." she paused, looking down at the ground before looking into Soul's eyes again. She felt something build up from the pit of her stomach she'd never felt before, and with all her confidence and heart she said, "Because I love Kid!"

Soul was dumbfounded. "...What?"

"Don't take it the wrong way Soul, you're a wonderful guy and my best friend and always will be and I truly loved you, and I still love you... But I don't think I've ever been _in _love with you."

"...Maka..."

"I'm _in love_... With Kid."

Soul's expression turned grim, and though he tried to hide it, even Black Star could see the tears well up in his eyes. After he blinked them away, he looked up at Maka with a half smile. "I understand..."

Maka smiled, pulling Soul into another embrace. "I knew you would, you're a wonderful guy, Soul, and I know you'll find your other half... But Kid is my missing half."

With that, Soul kissed Maka on the cheek and as they embraced one last time, Soul whispered in her ear, "Then go save him."

_"Ughhh...It's so hot..." _Kid moaned, struggling his heavy eyes open,_ "Where am I?" _He's floating in a pitch black darkness, and begins to feel a rapidly increasing momentum falling deeper into the darkness until he no longer felt movement; just a solid burning surface.

He heard distant echos of whispering and deep laughter but couldn't make of what was being said. Though strangely, he could recognize the voice.

_"Who...are..." _He wanted to call out attention to the familiar voice, but he was so weak even his attempt of a yell was quieter than a whisper.

_"Bravo... You've given yourself up to me." _The voice was now right above him, and it sounded just like... him. _"It's not like you really had that much of a choice anyway."_

Kid forced his eyes open, and sure enough there was a silhouette standing above him. _"Who... Who are you?"_

_ "I'm death, Kid, and no, not like you, I mean _real _death..." _The figure grabbed Kid by the shirt, _"And I have you in my grasp. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel my breath down your neck?"_

The dark figure let go of Kid and he helpless crashed back down onto the burning surface, almost lifeless.

_"Look at you, you're pathetic. Why are you still holding on?"_

Kid's struggled his eyes back open, he couldn't tell if they were actually open or if it was the pitch darkness of non existence not so far ahead of him. What "Death" was saying was right, why was he still holding on?

A hazy image of Maka appeared above him... An image of her sobbing hysterically. _"Is she crying... For me?"_

_ "Please don't die on me, Kid... I need you..." _

_ "She needs me?" _Suddenly the image of Maka began to fade away into the darkness, _"Wait, no!" _He tried reaching for her, but he couldn't move his arm... He couldn't move anything, he could barely just keep himself awake.

Kid could began to feel himself slip away more and more. _"No... no! No! It can't end like this! Maka!" _He winced in pain, the heat became to be unbearable. "AHHHH!"

_"Just give up already," _said the dark figure with annoyance in its tone, _"Once you let go, you'll be free from all pain."_

_ "N...No..." _

"His temperature is off the charts!" The doctor exclaimed. "204 Degrees Fahrenheit."

Shimigami remained silent.

"This is hot, even for a Shinigami..." The doctor said to himself; standing in disbelief, he turned to Shinigami. "What do you want us to do?"

Shinigami was unresponsive.

"...Lord Shinigami?"


	16. Finale

**Finale**

"Lord Shinigami, we need an answer now.." The doctor said as calmly as he could, "he's not going to live at all if we stand around waiting."

Shinigami leaned his head low and sighed sorrowfully. "Pull the plug, I do not want my son to suffer this any longer…"

"As you wish, sir," the doctor said in a tight voice, getting ready to turn off the machine.

"M-Maka…" A hard whisper was spoken by the dying Shinigami lad. Though barley audible , it froze the room.

"Wh…at was that?" The doctor asked wide eyed.

"Maka! Maka!" He was screaming louder.

"Who's Maka?"

"He's calling for Maka Albarn!" The Shinigami exclaimed, "Bring her here!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Maka flew through the door tears streaming down her face. "Kid! Kid I'm here!" She sobbed, leaning over Kid's bed.

Kid was in terrible pain, but that didn't stop a smile form across his face as he heard her voice. "Maka…"

"Kid please don't talk, it'll drain all that you have left," Maka said in between sobs. "And you have to come through this for me, okay?"

"Don't cry for me, Maka…" With his hand shaking, he lightly laid his on top of hers.

"Kid no!" Maka screamed, "You can't die! I'm in love with you!"

"What about Soul?"

"I told Soul, and he understands. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kid." She pressed her lips against his. They were cool, soft, and sweet, and Kid's slow beating heart began to pump faster. She gently pulled away, staring into his eyes which he fought to stay open.

"Maka you didn't let me finish…" Kid breathed, "Don't cry for me, because with you here, I know I'll be alright."

She stared at him with hope, "Really? You're going to be okay?"

"It's a funny thing, love… It really can overcome anything," Kid chuckled slightly.

Maka, with tears streaming down her face in complete joy, pressed her lips against his once more.

"I can't believe this, his temperature is actually dropping," the doctor said in disbelief, "He's going to live, Lord Shinigami."

"My son, you may in fact one day be a stronger Shinigami than I," Shinigami said to himself as he watched Kid and Maka stare at each other lovingly, he never saw two young kids more in love.

"Guys! He's going to be alright!" Maka called out the room, moments later everyone came crashing in, with tears in their eyes and hugs all around.

"Hey! Only two visitors at a time now, you don't want to overwhelm your friend, do you?" The doctor asked.

"They're not friends, they're family," Kid said, almost looking completely well again as the color in his face and life in his soul that was sucked out and come back within him. "Without them, I wouldn't be alive."

**Sorry for the short ending, I know you guys waited so long for this and it probably wasn't up to your expectations.. I'm sorry. ^^' That's why the next fanfic I write will be pre-written so you guys won't have to wait forever and I just put a chapter up every week. That's my plan.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking through this haha, I know many of the chapters were a long wait but I will be writing more stories in the future and maybe even a sequel to this one? ;)**

**Until next time, take care guys~ **

**-LK**


End file.
